Lovin'you
by Hatcherian Red Rose
Summary: Eu me apaixonei por você pela primeira vez, mesmo que eu tenha desvanecido tantas vezes antes.Deus coloque os anjos longe de travessuras.Essa é uma sacanagem do destino.Eu estou faminta por amor ou eu somente não quero ficar sozinha? Konan x Tobi,Aka's tb
1. Prólogo Lovin'you

**N**aruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a masashi kishimoto, um louco de pedra que adora botar menbros extras nos personagens 0_o, se pertencessem não ficaria tão sem sentido e o pain não morria, e principalmente, _O MADARA ERA HEROI!!!_

**Madara-** Eu sou heroi! **u_ú** O povo que num enxerga. **e_é**

**RedRose-** Fujão *enfia madara no bolso* Pronto **u_u**

**Leitor-** E cabe??!! **Ô_õ**

_**By: RedRose**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lovin'you**_

**_~*~_**

_**Prólogo**_

_Confiei em ti em todos os sentidos_

_Mas não o suficiente para te fazer acreditar._

_Perdi minha esperança_

_Perderei minhas asas também?_

**F**iz tudo. Entreguei-me de corpo e alma, minha vida pertencia a ti e seu julgamento. Eu era apenas seu anjo mensageiro, apenas mais uma de suas peças no tabuleiro. Apenas mais uma.

_**Estou a arde não consegue ver?**_

_Você mentia quando sonhávamos_

_O nosso choro era falso_

_Eu desejo que você pudesse negar_

_Vejo hoje_

_O minha suplica no olhar_

_A única oportunidade de te dizer o que sinto_

_Não consegue Ver?_

**D**o que adianta tentar ter esperanças em um ser cruel para consigo e seus companheiros? Já devia a muito saber o resultado, mas mesmo assim numa patética tentativa eu tentei falar-lhe.

_Estou a arder em chamas_

_Queimando minhas asas_

_Só tu era capaz de me libertar_

_Vem e salva-me_

_A ti e a mim_

**P**alavras doces, atitudes inesperadas, dentre todos logo a ti. Cuidado mútuo, jeito infantil, carinho instintivo. Tantas pessoas que eu conheci, tantas pessoas, dentre todos eles... Logo a ti?

_O origami está a virar cinzas_

_Os meus sentidos desvanecem-se_

_Sou assombrado pela tua sombra_

_Eu tento acreditar na minha fé_

_O meu Deus não está aqui_

_Você não está aqui_

**E**u me apaixonei por você pela primeira vez , mesmo que eu tenha desvanecido tantas vezes antes...Naquela missão eu realmente descobri quem era você de verdade. Deus coloque os anjos longe de travessuras...Essa é uma sacanagem do destino...Ele é quem eu estive esperando por tanto tempo?

_Meu Deus morreu_

_Minha fé morreu_

_A fé de seu anjo morreu Pain._

**C**omo você pode saber se quem ama é verdadeiro? Somente porque ele disse? Eu estou faminta por amor ou eu somente não quero ficar sozinha? Mas eu estou desesperada por seu amor, estou me apaixonando por você, eu te quero, e também quero muito que você precise de mim, meu desejo me deixa louca. Um anjo te amando

_Eu não sou mais seu anjo de papel._

_Sou uma fênix, renascida das próprias cinzas._

_O anjo de outro alguém._

_~*~_

* * *

_**AHuhauHAUhauHAUHAUHauhUAHUhahAUHauhUAHuhauHAUhah**_

**O**lha eu aqui de novo meu povo x3~ minha segunda fic na fanfiction! E dessa vez é com personagens existentes e-e num vai ser muito demorada mais Também vai ser de capítulos uns cinco, seis, a fic É Konan & Tobi/Madara, vou tentar falar um pouquinho sobre os outros membros se o relacionamento deles com a konan-satoshi-sama x3~

**P.s.:** é possível que contenha hentai em algum capitulo futuro, assim como é provável que vocês fiquem com ódio de mim por num botar a Konan como par do kami Pain-sama *--* ~ mais a deles dois fica pra próxima e-e to viciada em konan e tobi MUhsuHSUhsuHSUHsuhUHSuhsUHSUHSUHuhuS /o/ Sorry baby...

Xau povo /o/

**P.s.s.:** O primeiro capitulo é provável que eu utilize para uma visão geral da vida e pensamento e racionalidade da Konan ou de alguns Akatsukis...

_**Hatcherian Red Rose Of Blood, Of Pain, The Darkness, The Ilusions And Love...**_


	2. Capitulo 1 – Destiny

_**AhUAHuhaUHAUHAUHauhUAHuhauHAUHahUH**_

**V**oltei 8D primeiro capitulo *---*~ que _EMO_ção x Não emo não e_e apenas o 'Ção' que rima com Cão, que é sinônimo de cachorros, que é a descrição perfeita dos mulherengos (ler-se: Akatsukis) xD é eu num presto mesmo.

**Tobi-** Tobi is a god boy!

**RedRose-** Õ_o ta e eu sou o papai Noel.

**Tobi-** Serio *--x

**RedRose-** e_e não. Agora volte pro bolso seu fujão u_ú *enfia no bolso*

**Leitor-** E cabe Ô__õ²

**P.s.:** Palavras com asterisco significado no fim.

_**Capitulo 1 – Destiny**_

_Basta acordar e alguém te diz aonde ir, quando você chega lá, todos te dizem o que fazer_

_Obrigado_

_Está sendo outra maldita segunda-feira e ninguém está perguntando o que você quer_

_De qualquer jeito... Está é a realidade da vida de um Akatsuki._

_Nada é por acaso._

_A Akatsuki não é uma organização ao acaso._

_~*~_

**Konan's Pov.**

**É** apenas mais um dia, uma maldita segunda-feira, minha cama bagunçada, por mais uma noite mal dormida. Meu quarto é simples, escuro, e cheio de origamis. Levanto-me indo em direção ao banheiro, uma das poucas mordomias na qual eu tenho por ser mulher, não preciso dividir o banheiro com mais 9 homens todos os dias. A água escore pelo meu corpo, lavando o suor, e também levando consigo o meu calor corporal, não demora a ficar fria como o gelo, e minha mente logo se libertam das cordas mundanas de ser um anjo sujo de sangue. Não importa quantas vezes eu me lave o sangue daqueles que eu matei nunca abandonara meu corpo, sei que ficarei suja pra sempre.

**L**ogo saio do banheiro, me secando e vestido minha típica roupa, e prendendo o cabelo num coque com a flor de papel, por fim passando a sombra negra, apesar de pouco me importar com a aparência, ainda tenho minha vaidade. Logo abandonei o cômodo, descendo pelas escadas e indo direto para a cozinha, era o mês da dupla Itachi e Kisame cozinharem. Sorte, tirando a mim o Itachi é o único que não é uma completa negação na cozinha. A mesa todos reunidos, me sentei ao lado do moreno já mencionado, ele é meio centrado em si, fala pouco e gosta de ficar quieto em seu devido canto, poucas foram as vezes que nos falamos, mais foi o suficiente para ter certeza de que ele é um homem inteligente e educado, muito raro aqui dentro e a direita do ruivo na cabeceira Pain, O motivo da minha presença nesta organização, o líder e meu companheiro desde a infância, é um deus reencarnado, seus poderes são algo magnífico, vive única e exclusivamente para alcançar a Paz, neste ponto somo bem parecidos.

-Bom dia... - Meu cumprimento matinal saiu baixo, porem minha voz naturalmente suave e chamativa foi o suficiente para fazer com que eles notassem minha presença...Como se já não tivessem feito isso logo que entrei, não entendo que graça tem em disfarça que notou alguém, é estúpido e nunca funciona.

-Dia Konan-sama... - Foi o Kisame, voz forte e grave assim como ele, é um dos mais estranhos, sempre com um sorriso gutural assim como o seu jeito, não é tão calado quanto o parceiro, porem pensa sempre alto e acaba falando coisas não muito boas de ouvir, Estranhamente sua pele é azulada, tem guelras e olho que lembra peixe, assim como dente serrilhado.

-Bom dia Konan. – O já dito moreno, voz suave porem forte, cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, olhar penetrante e devo admitir sensual como tudo o mesmo, tem marcas longas abaixo dos olhos, e sempre parece concentrado demais para os outros, para mim nem tanto.

-*Satoshi. – O ruivo na cabeceira, voz forte, presente, autoritária e trovejante, exatamente como ele, o que para mim chega a ser algo tentador como o próprio. Cabelos curtos alaranjados, olhos cinza em espirais, fixas em mim, obviamente ele aguardava uma resposta, sempre aguarda.

-*Kami – Minha voz foi seguida de um silencio mórbido pelos outros, é sempre assim, depois que Pain fala todos resolvem se calar é até entediante, penso se isso é medo, ou a falta de assunto é tão obvia? Eu estendi a mão para tentar pegar a garrafa de café, nessas horas fico furiosa por ser baixa.

-Parece que Konan-sama não cresceu nada desde a ultima vez que nos vimos... -Era Kakuzu, que riu baixo, passando para mim a garrafa enquanto colocava na xícara, alto, muito alto, moreno, sempre usando mascara, pois é todo costurado, ganancioso e avarento, olhos de fundo verde e Iris dourada, outro que não falava muito, ou pelo menos com os outros, sempre fui a vitima das brincadeiras deles, mas devo admitir, era uma grande raridade Kakuzu brincar publicamente com minha pessoa.

-Voltou cedo boneco de retalhos. Matou outro companheiro ou apenas esfolou novamente o Hidan?-Ele riu novamente, não era raro isso acontecer quando retrucava, ele balançou um pouco a cabeça voltando a se concentrar no café, obviamente ele estava meio alegre, consegui mais dinheiro pelo visto, eu apenas sorri de canto, mantendo o olhar frio.-Esta alegre, ou ganhou mais dinheiro ou consegui arranjar uma maneira de matar Hidan que funcione.

-Eu ouvi o meu nome porra, parem de falar de mim caralho – Esse é Hidan, ele é naturalmente albino, em aparência e cérebro, olhos lilás e corpo bem trabalhado, como sei? Ele expõe pra qualquer um que o veja passando com a capa aberta, acho que não conhece os quatro primeiros botões da capa, tem voz chamativa como o mesmo, detalhe, a cada cinco palavras, no mínimo vinte são de baixo escalão.

-Quem dera ter descoberto como matá-lo...Seria uma benção para a humanidade...Mas sabe como é milagres só uma vez a cada mil anos...Só morrendo e nascendo de novo! - Não consegui conter um riso, saiu baixo porem ninguém percebeu, Kisame e Kakuzu também riram, até Pain deu um sorriso de canto, assim como Itachi. Esse fora Deidara, um loiro bonito com cérebro de minhoca em certos momentos, adora falar de sacanagem, e tirar sarro dos outros apesar de não agüentar as conseqüências, tem literalmente três bocas, e fala como se tivesse o dobro.

-Hora vamos não deve ser tão ruim assim...-A maioria me encarou descrente, confesso que eu também fiquei descrente comigo mesma, e que eles notaram, pois outra explosão de risos se seguiu.

-Ta vendo porra, ela conhece as coisas seus merdas! Que jashim-sama abençoe suas palavras gostosa, eu posso ser um cu mais nada supera a porra loca do Deidara.- o olhar devorador dele me atingiu e com toda a indiferença do mundo ignorei, era normal algo assim acontecer.

-Pensando bem volto atrás com as palavras, esse ai num tem jeito nem morrendo e nascendo de novo. – Novos risos, os mais escandalosos era de Deidara, pude ver até mesmo o ruivo-cor-de-fogo, Sasori riu, sua voz era suave e calma, este tinha um jeito indiferente tão forte quanto o meu, bonito, SexApell natural, e feito de madeira literalmente, ele é uma marionete. Uns dos pouco que posso considerar confiável, considero todos como amigos para melhor relacionamento e manutenção da organização, porem este é um dos poucos em alta estima. Também pude ouvir Zetsu rindo, muito raro, pois tanto o lado preto quanto o branco riam, e estes vivem em discordância, este sim é o mais estranho, as duas extremidades horizontais do corpo deles eram diferente e cada uma dotada de uma personalidade diferente, um preto e um branco e pra finalizar tinha uma espécie de planta carnívora ao redor do pescoço.

-Quando terminamos, haverá um reunião daqui a duas horas – O silencio reinou pois as palavras do líder, todos ficaram sérios, e apenas acenaram com a cabeça em concordância.

**P**ois outras conversas que se seguiram novamente da mesma maneira de antes, um comentário de um 'corajoso' um retruco meu e outras brincadeiras sem graça entre os integrantes, estes eram os poucos momentos em que eu poderia dizer que a Akatsuki até que é unida, apesar de achar que se certas palavras fossem ditas as vezes a convivência seria mais fácil, o cruel é que quando me aventuro a dizê-las, os membros concordam e me apóiam, ao contrario do líder, que me critica.

**F**omos para a sala, à dupla do mês iria cuidar da louça. Na sala começara a discussão pela Televisão, que gerou outra pior entre dois membros que foi levando todos os outros juntos, com explosões e foice, fios, bolas de fogo, e rajadas de ar, vez ou outra via também uma marionete se metendo na briga, até que aquilo começou a ficar insuportável, uma kunai envenenada passou raspando pelo meu rosto, não me importei muito a principio, eu queria no mínimo passagem para o quarto. Vi que Pain olhou de canto para mim ele estava bem ao meu lado vendo a cena, de imediato entendi a mensagem estiquei o braço e folhas se soltaram imediatamente do meu corpo que se desfez e se misturou a confusão logo tudo se acamará. Todos estavam a me fitar, se re-materializar no meio deles.

-Parem com este ato de infantilidade e estupidez, ou serei forçada a intervir, por fim o que se passa aqui?. –Nenhum abriu a boca para discordar de minha ordem, apesar de saber não estarem satisfeito por terem que me obedecer. E quando achei que Deidara fosse abrir a boca, o meu olhar frio foi o suficiente para fazê-lo recuar. – Sasori – Mais uma vez, senti que estavam desgostosos de terem que me acatar.

-Nada que mereça sua atenção Konan Satoshi-sama

-Ótimo. Neste caso queiram se dirigir a sala de reuniões Kam...Pain-sama deseja vos falar.- Me virei sendo seguida por eles até a dita sala, onde depois de poucos minutos fora designado a dupla, Sasori e Deidara para a missão de capturar o Jichuriki Gaara, para que se extraísse o bijuu. Não fui de acordo com a escolha, porem minha palavra não teve muito significado para Pain, para mim, seqüestrar o Kazekage e extrair o bijuu era suicídio se fosse apenas os dois, era preciso mais apoio em ambas as partes, alem de Deidara eu era a única que conseguia voar, Sasori estaria em desvantagem e Deidara não conhecia direito a vila. Pain não permitiu que eu fosse alegando se sem nexo minha queixa.

**N**aquela noite tive outro ataque de insônia, que me fez acordar três e meia da manhã, não agüentava mais ficar deitada me remexendo. Me levantei e coloquei a capa indo até a sala, com um livro, seria mais confortável o sofá para ler. Quando lá cheguei no aposento deserto, sentei-me ligando a luz fraca da luminária. Não sei quanto tempo eu estava lá lendo porem não passou despercebida a voz atrás de mim, de um velho amigo noturno, que não dorme. Se na hora eu soubesse que não mais o veria, talvez eu não fosse tão dura com algumas palavras.

-Está tarde para está acordada ainda Konan. - eu via a sombra caminhar até o sofá e sentar a meu lado deixando a luz banhar seu semblante, era Sasori.

-Acho que não preciso dizer o mesmo Sasori-kun – Coloquei o livro ainda aberto na pagina sobre a perna olhando diretamente para o ruivo.

-Imagino o que estaria lhe tirando o sono... – ele fitava o nada indiferente.

-Também gostaria de saber, vem sendo rotineiro nos últimos dias.

-Talvez seja falta de companhia...?-Ele me fitou com um sorriso sínico, mais uma vez não pude deixar de notar o Sex apell natural dele.

-É talvez seja. – Novamente tomei o livro para continuar minha doce leitura. Em uma inútil tentativa de terminar o dialogo.

-Neste caso, a farei até a hora de partir – Desta vez fechei o livro, fitando-o

-É sempre bom ter uma boa companhia, ainda mais se tratando de um artista.

-Para me considerar artista deve concorda comigo que a arte deve ser imortal.

-Sim e não. – Eu me virei completamente para ele, colocando as pernas sobre o sofá.

-Como? – Pude notar um ar de confusão no semblante inabalável dele, o que me fez continuar em frente.

-Sou uma artista no origami, para mim, a arte deve ser imortal para durar gerações, mas também deve ser delicada para que seus traços façam com que aquele que a admira e seja seu dono a proteja e cuide dela com carinho. Assim como um origami, um descuido pode arruinar o trabalho de uma vida e destruí-lo o tornando passageiro, mesmo após gerações.

**O** olhar de Sasori ficou sobre mim durante um longo tempo, me fitando de maneira desconfortável e lentamente um sorriso maldoso e sínico brotou nos lábios do mesmo. Pensei que talvez fosse mais cuidadoso não ter respondido as perguntas.

-Me diga anjo, o que é mais cruel, uma marionete humana sem ninguém ser seu manipulador ou um anjo de origami com um deus que não pode aceitar-lhe. – As palavras me apunhalaram

-Acho que a dor é mutua e igual. Ambos no fim estão sozinhos.

-Ou talvez queiram continuar sozinhos.

-Dificilmente, não importa o quão fria, cruel e insensível seja a pessoa, nunca quer ficar só no mundo.

-Sempre deseja companhia não é mesmo, as emoções humanas não permitem solidão? Você é mesmo um Anjo, ou seria mais um Origami?

**F**iquei o encarando um longo tempo, até criar coragem de falar.

-Neste caso, você é uma marionete preso no corpo imperfeito de um humano, ou uma humano que queria virar marionete para se livrar das emoções.

**E**le me encarou por um logo momento, antes de falar. Sem saber até antes daquele momento, cutuquei justamente na ferida do ruivo.

-Uma marionete, sem emoções.

-Neste caso sou um Anjo sem emoções.

-Então se disse-se que sou um humano diria que é um origami.

-Exatamente – Desta vez eu sorri de maneira doce fechando os olhos e reabrindo em seguida.-Como disse antes, não importa o quão a pessoa queira e se esforce para isso ela nunca vai conseguir vencer a solidão entre outros sentimentos.

- Não se engane Konan, não sou uma pessoa, sou apenas uma marionete. – Pude notar o ar desconfortável que ele implantou na conversa, porem meu gênio não me deixa nunca ser intimidada, e era isso que ele queria com as palavras dele, me intimidar para que não falasse o obvio.

-Tem certeza que sou eu que está se enganado? Ambos tentamos a nossa maneira usar-se de uma personalidade e de uma determinada atitude, fazendo todos ao redor acreditar que somos exatamente aquilo que queremos. De um manipulador pra outro, não funciona.

-Não estou manipulando ninguém para acreditar naquilo que quero.

-Está sim, está se manipulando. Neste ponto temo que seja exatamente igual. Você virou uma marionete para matar sua dor, assim como eu virei um anjo para matar a minha, me diga qual dos dois se engana mais?

**A**mbos se encarando durante um longo tempo, desconfortável o silencio e um tentando superar a indiferença do outro. Tive a sensação que durou horas aquele embate silencioso.

-Isso não vai chegar a lugar nenhum.

**E**u sorri novamente, me acomodando na beira do sofá, ele fez o mesmo. Essa conversa começara a ficar interessante, e doentia para ambos.

-É claro que não vai, nenhum de nos vai assumir que ainda tem um lado humano, nosso orgulho não deixa.

**P**ude sentir que minhas palavras o afetaram, desta vez, ele estava desconfortável. O semblante dele escureceu quando inclinou momentaneamente a cabeça para o lado, não era possível enxergar seus olhos deste ângulo, o que me deixou incomodada. Se passou alguns minutos antes de ele falar.

-Está certa.

-Em que?

-Não importa o quanto queiramos, sempre teremos um lado humano, me pergunto qual o seu Konan.

-Não sei se seria certo vos falar assim tão abertamente. – Não seria nem um pouco inteligente afirma para um dos homens mais frios e manipulador que conheço que ainda tenho um coração que bate por um homem que a muito morreu e renasceu como Pain. O pior é que eu sabia, mas não queria acreditar que Sasori sabia disso, e estava certo com as palavras a seguir.

-Medo de ser usado contra você? Sempre foi muito segura de si e atenta para não ser passada para trás, porem você é uma manipuladora nata, só que se deixa manipular por uma destas emoções que parece se orgulhar. É mesmo uma ninja cumprindo ordens por obrigação ou apenas uma mulher correndo atrás de um sonho romântico impossível?

**E**m um passado distante isso seria o suficiente para deixar meus olhos marejados, hoje porem sou diferente, apenas um desconforto, mas por dentro senti meu coração apertar.

-Está indo longe de mais Akasuna Sasori...Mas não esqueça, antes de ser mulher sou uma konoichi, e me orgulho disso, minhas emoções não afetam meu ideal.

-Agora quem está se enganando?

**E**u sei que merecia ouvir isso, um estava caindo no jogo do outro, era sempre assim com o ruivo, sempre estávamos no mesmo impasse durante nossas conversas. Mas devo admitir que era justo, eu o fiz confessar que tinha um lado humano, e ele queria que eu fizesse o mesmo, lógico que não queria, e era mais racional negar, mais uma vez vou me arriscar e confiar.

-Ambos. Você se engana achando não ser humano, eu me engano achando não ter sentimentos humanos. Encaremos os fatos, neste ponto somos iguais.

-Exato, tenho coração, você também.

-Isso saiu irônico Sasori. - Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Eu ri também, afinal, a que ponto chegamos? Não estávamos mais apenas trocando palavras para uma melhor convivência, chegou a um ponto, acho eu, que agíamos como velhos amigos. Admito que estava sendo apenas Konan, nada mais, e espero que ele esteja sendo apenas Sasori, para própria segurança de ambos.

**T**odo cuidado é pouco com eles, é preciso ficar esperto para nada ser usado contra si, eles me observam o tempo todo, sempre tentando arranjar alguma brecha para me manipular, como uma obsessão, para cada um da Akatsuki. Mesmo confiando em alguns, Todo cuidado é pouco quando se é a única mulher.

-Não foi proposital, mas é realmente irônico. Um anjo de papel, manipulada por um Deus que não a merece, mas o origami obedece por amor e uma marionete humana que de tanto odiar ser manipulado pelas próprias emoções, só vive por ainda ter um coração, ficando a mercê dele, que é a razão de querer não ser uma mera marionete. Realmente irônico.

**F**icou estampado em meu rosto o susto das palavras dele, não bem susto, mas a certeza que ele empregava em tais, nossas conversas sempre eram longas o suficiente para nos respeitarmos mutuamente e nos conhecermos o suficiente para termos um grau de intimidade e confiança difícil com os outros membros. Admito o considerava um Amigo, mas não esperava que deixasse assim tão explicito idéias como aquelas, comprometedoras para ambos, quem visse de fora acharia estranho. Confesso me senti aliviada pois, dizer algo assim claramente afirmava uma confiança em mim também. E que estava sendo só Sasori.

-É, o destino é irônico.

-Destino? Não acredito nisso.

-Mas é a verdade, nós não podemos nos submeter às dificuldades da vida, mas o fazemos. As vezes nos perdemos, você deve saber, cada simples coisa, alguns dizem e fazem, outros nem fazendo consegue. Isso é destino, e não se pode lutar contra ele.-O sol estava raiando, e logo desliguei o abaju, reiniciando o dialogo.-Alguns lutam contra, outros apenas se sujeitam. Se você souber como fazer vai quebra-lo, se não, apenas diperdiçara tempo.

-E acha que nosso atual estado, é obra do destino? Pensamento ingenuo não acha Konan.

**M**eu sorriso triufante desarmou o ruivo, não era isso que eu quis dizer, mas era essa a impressão que queria causar.

-Eu não disse que era obra do destino, apenas afirmei sua existencia. Nada é ao acaso, nossa atual situação não é ao acaso. Pense, seria conhecidencia demais, um anjo e uma marionete na mesma situação, e com os mesmos ideais. Veja bem um belo exemplo, a Akatsuki não é uma organização ao acaso. A nossa meta é uma obvia forma de quebrar o destino, outros tentaram e não conseguiram, mas as chances estão a nosso favor, se fizermos da maneira certa, quebraremos o destino impregado a todos que seguirem tal causa. O destino é ironico, mas nos somos mais.

**E**le me entendeu, tanto que seu sorriso sinico e risada baixa retumbaram um bom tempo em meus ouvidos, era raro faze-lo rir, apenas quando o sarcasmo e ironia se juntavam como peças de um quebra-cabeça era possivel ve-lo de tal forma.

-Realmente, somos muito mais ironicos, para os de fora assasinos sanguinarios que devem ser destruido, mas quem sabe da verdade não espera que apenas estejamos tentando quebrar uma corrente de guerras sem fim. Conseguiu mudar meu angulo de visão para algumas coisas. Daria uma grande lider Konan, talvez um dia o anjo vire deus.

-Um anjo será sempre um anjo Sasori, mas agradeço o elogiu.

**O**lhei por um tempo pela janela, o dia amanhecerá e os raios do sol iluminavam completamente o ambiente. Pensava em varias coisas entre elas, que fui incubida de ajudar a organizar a partida da dupla.

-Ja ja terá que partir para a misão suicida. –Minha voz morreu no fim, ainda achava loucura enviar apenas dois para seguestrar o Kazekage.

-Ainda insisti nisso? Concordo que é perigoso, como qualquer outra misão, mas não acho que será tão terrivel assim.

**O **excesso de auto confiança dele me incomodou. Não que eu os achasse fracos, porem fugir sem chamar muita atenção e sem uma baixa, para mim é que era o problema, o jichuriki ao contrario dos outros era querido, eram altas as chances de que enviassem um resgate e pedissem ajuda de paises proximos, mas como sempre Pain ignorou minha opnião.

-É suicidio...

**N**otei que Deidara vinha correndo descendo as escadas. Me levatei, indo na direção do mesma.

-Bom dia Deidara-kun.

-Sasori- danna!!...Err...Oi konan-sama??- O olhar dele passou por mim para Sasori antes de volta novamente para mim. –Acordada já tão cedo?

-Fiquei encarregada de ajuda-lhes com a partida.

-Ah, tá entendi, ordens do lider... Mas hein???! – O loiro ficou perplexo quando eu desamarrei o cabelo dele e com os dedos penteei, voltando a amarra, já que estava todo desarrumado.

-Estava todo bagunçado, se levantou as pressas? – Inconscientemente sorri de canto, de maneira meio meiga, não muito raro, tinha a triste mania de as vezes cuidar dos shinobi.

-Você as vezes parece minha mãe.- Notei a pontada tristonha na voz dele. Apertou-me um pouco a coração, sei como ele se sentia. Porem isso foi interrompido por uma risada audível era o ruivo.

-Anjos são ingênuos.... – O ruivo se levantava do sofá indo em direção a escada. Notei que Deidara não ouvira as palavras dele, na hora não entendi direito o que ele quis dizer.

**V**oltei a meu quarto, depois de um banho me vesti e desci, alem dos dois não havia mais ninguém acordado. Deidara estava na cozinha fazendo seu estoque, e Sasori arrumando sua marionete na sala. Sentei-me novamente ao sofá, vendo o serviço dele andando.

-O que quis dizer com anjos são ingênuos?

-Que você é ingênua.

-Explique-se.

-Bem...-Ele se calou momentaneamente, um barulho ecoou na cozinha, Deidara derrubou algo, e um numero incrível de xingamentos escapou. – Eu entendi bem? Ele derrubou a panela na própria cabeça?

-Sim derrubou, mas não mude de assunto Sasori.

-Tudo por quem não merece, estúpida você não é, apenas ingênua. E ainda cuida dos outros sem motivo nenhum, inocente não é apenas ingênua. Talvez seja uma qualidade de anjo, ou um instinto natural feminino, não entendo dessas coisas.

**S**enti meu rosto enrubescer de leve nas bochechas, e desviei o olhar me levantando, ficando de costas para o ruivo.

-Cuidado com as palavras Sasori... Pode dar a entender algo que não deve.

**E**u me virei indo até a cozinha só para ver como andava o trabalho do loiro. Tudo bem até então, estava entretido entre um armário e outro, nada preocupante.

-O loro ta bem, até agora não se matou com a lata de atum.- O ruivo me encarava serio, e não desvio o olhar até eu sentar. Em uma nuvem de fumaça a marionete desapareceu.

-Anjo, não vai demorar muito mais tempo até a partida.

-Eu sei.

-Cuide-se anjo.

-Você também Marionete.

**E**le me estendeu um pergaminho pequeno. Eu tomei e antes de abrir a mão dele não deixou.

-Somente se algo acontecer.

-E se nada acontecer?

**U**m sorriso sínico, um olhar ardente e uma risada marota. Nunca vi ele daquela maneira. Puro SexApell. Se já não tivesse um amor, acho que teria encontrado outro, mas tenho a impressão que seria só luxuria, ou uma paixão boba. A aproximação foi rápida e inesperada. Ele colocou o pergaminho bem a minha frente e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Se você estiver certa, eu morro. Se estiver errada... Teremos muito que conversar na volta...

**E**le se afastou mais eu o puxei pela gola da capa, para que ficasse bem na minha frente, cara a cara.

-Torça para que eu esteja errada, se eu tiver certa, a morte de um dos membros agora, vai abalar a confiança do grupo, quando isso acontecer vai morrer um atrás do outro, somos fortes juntos, separados somos alvos fáceis. Sobreviva a todo custo Sasori.

-Nunca tive idéia diferente desde o inicio. –Eu o soltei e sentei cruzando as pernas o encarando sem desviar os olhos.

**O** olhar triunfante do ruivo me incomodou um pouco, mas o pior era o sorriso. O que me incomodava não era as palavras dele e suas atitudes e sim o que dizia entre as linhas, quando se vive com nove homens se aprende a identificar algumas das cantadas, algumas sujas, outras tão sutis, como esta. Pode ser apenas presunção, mas homens são homens, de madeira, com três bocas, azul, preto e branco, costurado, tudo é homem e se deve ter precaução.

-Pense assim, se tiver errada ajudarei a dar liberdade a um anjo de papel...caso esteja certa serei outra vitima. Simples meu anjo, guarde o pergaminho, e espere a marionete voltar.

**E**le Gritou o nome de Deidara, relembrou o loiro que odiava esperar e iria fazê-lo pagar se demorasse mais, imediatamente o loiro saio da cozinha pronto para a partida, os acompanhei até a porta e salientei para o loiro a importância dele tomar cuidado. Logo bastava se despedir.

-Cuidado, ambos.

-Ta ta Konan-chan, já entendi. – O loiro começou a andar indo em direção a estrada.

-Anjo, lembre-se que seu Deus não a merece, talvez só perceba quando for tarde demais...E o origami esteja destruído.

-Lembre-se que a marionete não está só, um origami a faz companhia.

-Exato meu anjo de papel.

**E**le antes que eu notasse passou os dedos sobre meus cabelos, inconscientemente vendo que Deidara não prestava atenção o abracei e depois soltei e ele se foi, virando de costas andando até Deidara. Como num surto eu deixei um folha se solta que virou um origami de borboleta e voou até os dois que se viraram acenando para mim sorrindo, Eu percebi que Sasori entendeu a mensagem. Mas eu não entendi a mim mesma, na hora eu não sabia que no fundo queria que ele voltasse para me ajudar a liberta um anjo preso. Se naquela hora eu soubesse que seria a ultima vez que veria ele, talvez, só talvez eu tivesse desafiado um deus para salva-lo, e ter tido apenas por um momento esperança de um dono cuidadoso e imortal como uma marionete.

**A** missão foi um sucesso parcial. Minha dedução foi exata, eu estava certa. Era presciso mais um membro para ter tido como impedir a baixa, apesar de ter capturado o bijuu... Sasori faleceu, e nossa confiança sofreu uma grave baixa, ele era um dos mais fortes e mais bem preparados para a luta. Eu perdi um dos meus poucos amigo, meu companheiro marionete, o origami já não tinha companheiro.

**N**unca vou esquecer o dia, em cima do meu criado mudo, o pergaminho se abriu sozinho. Ao abri-lo uma pequena nuvem de fumaça se formou, um papel e um cilindro preso pelas pinças de um escorpião de madeira. No papel havia escrito o seguinte:

"_Estou morto, e sei que você e os outros já sabem. Se está lendo esta sabe muito bem que não poderei cumprir com a promessa, não poderei mais ser a marionete companheira do origami. _

_Anjo, um ultimo conselho de amigo. Desista, Pain jamais ira cuidar de ti como lhe convém, e merece. Ele está cego por poder, cego pelos próprios ideais, e cego por uma pessoa incógnita que nenhum até agora sabe que é. Ele não é o verdadeiro líder e você sabe melhor que ninguém, quando a pessoa aparecer você será a primeira que ele irar contar pois ainda necessita de ti, por hora você é a única de sua confiança._

_Cuidado Konan, muito cuidado. A Akatsuki já não serve aos seus ideais originais a alguns anos, você sabe mais não quer acreditar. Pouco no seu interior são confiáveis. Só lhe permito que saiba disso, pois é ingênua e pura, uma combinação arriscada para uma mulher na sua atual situação. Mas temo está apostando nisso para que nossa meta seja atingida. Fique atenta, alguns membros tem obsessões e você está entre elas._

_Anjo deixarei com você o local onde se encontra minhas 297 marionetes incluindo a mim, cuide para que minha arte seja imortal, se possível quando tudo acabar entregue para os shinobis da areia, já que o artista padeceu, e os novos manipuladores de marionete possam ter em suas mãos o trabalho de um artista que dedicou à vida a arte da imortalidade de marionetes._

_Deixei também com você um cilindro, isto é tudo que restava de humano em mim, é literalmente o coração da marionete, meu único ponto fraco. Esse meu lado humano só fugia de meu controle raras vezes durante algumas conversas nossas, obrigado, se não fosse elas talvez tivesse enlouquecido. Você foi a única companheira que ambas as partes da marionete aceitaram mutuamente, tenho que concordar no fundo éramos inteiramente iguais._

_Meu anjo feito de papel liberta-te e ache um bom dono para perpétua sua arte imortal como eu fiz._

_Obrigado meu anjo imortal quando voltar aos céus procure-me."_

**M**eus olhos derramavam lagrimas incansáveis era a primeira vez que chorava desde a morte de Yahiko. Ardia em meus olhos, e ardia todo meu corpo, me senti em chamas, ódio misturado a rancor, dor misturado a frustração. Eu avisei, Eu sabia que ia acontecer, eu pedi, eu implorei Kami... Por que não me escutaste? Pain, por que ignorou seu anjo, será que Nagato está completamente morto? Era suicídio, mesmo assim mandou Sasori apenas para morrer.

**M**eu amigo faleceu, meu corpo ardia num ódio que nunca mais havia sentindo, minhas lagrimas caiam frenéticas sobre o cilindro a frente. Tinha o kanji do nome dele gravado. Ele prometeu me ajudar, Sasori prometeu o que eu não pedi. Mesmo assim aceitei, a custo da morte dele sinto mais uma vez a primeira corrente do ódio querendo me locomover. Sou mais forte que isso. Tudo era só trabalho, todos estavam sempre trabalhando. O trabalho que custava vidas. O trabalho dos shinobis da Akatsuki. E eu era a única Konoiche ali, devo ao menos honrar esse titulo de vice-líder.

**N**o escuro, sozinha, olhando o mini escorpião que mantém preso em suas pinças o cilindro. Meus dedos passeiam sobre sua superfície. Não posso deixar de notar o significado dele ter deixado tal parte comigo. Ambos temos coração. Ambos nos abríamos numa frustrante tentativa de não enlouquecer. Esta é a sinua de um Akatsuki, viver para morrer. Sem nada em troca. Sem nenhum companheiro. Sem nenhuma esperança. Um ato simples de confiança. Palavras como navalhas no coração. Acho que ele estava certo, apesar de konoiche ainda sou mulher. Queria ter estado errada para poder compartilhar essa descoberta.

-Você estava tão desesperado para ter um manipulador marionete, que optou por mim... Um anjo de papel...

**F**oi uma longa noite, uma forte vontade que aquilo não fosse verdade. O mais estranho, é que as lagrimas rolavam espontâneas, sem eu ter nenhum controle sobre tais. Meu semblante permanecia inabalável, e meu olhar não saia do cilindro que coloquei a minha frente. E uma carta que relia varias e varias vezes.

**N**a manhã seguinte, eu que abri a porta para Deidara, era cedo e ninguém estava lá, apenas o loiro que parecia ter corrido uma maratona, todos ainda estavam exaustos e dormiam e seus quartos, ele não hesitou quando me viu, me abraçou e eu retribui, tentando acalmá-lo, ao que parecia somente algumas horas antes ele soube da morte de Sasori. Passou-se alguns longos minutos até ele me soltar, seus olhos estavam inchados, os meus consegui disfarça com maquiagem. O acompanhei até o quarto, depois voltei à sala.

**P**ain e os outros estavam lá, junto com todos os outros. Todos, inclusive um na qual eu já ouvirá falar, mas nunca conheci. Naquele momento eu não sabia o que significava quando o vi, realmente achei que fosse raiva, pois já haviam ocupado o lugar de meu amigo. Meu coração palpitou. Só depois de muito tempo descobri que era um sentimento completamente diferente de odio. E é aqui que se inicia a historia da queda de um anjo. No momento em que aquele ser mascarado falou suas primeiras palavras e eu retribui o comprimento de maneira inesperada. Com um sorriso e um semblante confuso.

-*Yo mina-san!! Meu nome é Tobi! Tobi is a god boy!!

~*~

_Cuidado, fique esperto, eles estão te observando, _

_O__bsessão por você, eles estão sempre trabalhando, _

_P__rometendo, tudo o que você nunca quis, _

_E um dia será tarde, e você irá implorar por mais, _

_Só que não existe alguém que te dará mais._

* * *

Vamos ficar inteirados de algumas palavras que marquei para quem não sabe o significado. x3~

_Satoshi: Anjo sagrado_

_Kami: Deus_

_Yo:Oi_

_Mina-san: Pessoal_

Pois é gente desculpa ta super longo, e ter deixado muita gente achando que era um romance entre a Konan e o Sasori, mais foi proposital, é pra vocês conhecerem melhor a mente da Konan e o método de raciocínio dela, saberem o por que de algumas atitudes futuras.

Por que o Sasori? Ele é insensível e seu ponto fraco é o fato de não ser inteiramente uma marionete, assim como vejo a Konan com ponto fraco de não ser completamente um anjo de papel x_x ai foi ele mesmo, era o primeiro a morrer e faz sentido que o Tobi só apareça depois da morte dele.

Assim desculpa aê se enrolei demais, era e é necessário pro desenvolvimento da historia. E desculpa também o fato de que coçou a mão pra escrever Saso&Konan e não resistir a deixar um romancinho entre eles. xD

Então volto a dizer, a fic é Tobi & Konan

_**Campanha! Façam uma escritora feliz deixe uma review não cai o dedo e se ganha dez centavos! 8D~**_

**Gaara**_**- **_Se já acabou faz o favor de enviar u_u

**RedRose-** ¬_¬ tabom, tabom..

**Sasori-** u_û eu quero meu cachê e nem reclame, trabalhei pra porra hoje.

**Kakuzu-** QUEM JÁ TA GASTANDO DINHERO!!!! Ò__Ó

**Redrose-** Deus perdoa...perdoa deus 9_9

**Pain-** Chamou 8D~

**RedRose-** SUMAM!!!

**P.s.:** 5.501 Palavras *-* me superei!

_**Eugene Hatcherian – **__**Red Rose Of Blood, Of Pain, The Darkness, The Illusions And Love.**_

* * *


	3. Capitulo 2 – This Is Where I Came Inn

Oie povão to de vorta 8DDD~ Mais um capitulo de Lovin'you *---*~ agora é que a Konan-paper-chan conhece o Tobi/madara/silviosantos/biladen/bush/seucrayson AHuhauHAUHauhAHUhauhUAH Ta chega x3 vamo logo pra fic.

Naruto não me pertence, pertence a masashi kishimoto, se pertencese o nome seria Akatsuki e a Konan a heroína fodona que manda naqueles porra! _ **curto circuito no teclado!** **Help-me please!!!**

**Madara -** ¬_¬ a Akatsuki é minha.

**RedRose-** A gente da um jeito nisso mais tarde durante nossas negociações ;D~

**Madara-** u_u ai ai. Traz suco de uva dessa vez.

**RedRose-** Que porra de suco rapaz vamo beber vinho u_u~ agora volte incompetente. * enfia Madara no bolso * Pronto u_ú

**Leitor- E cabe Õ_Ô³**

**RedRose-** Esse carinha ta começando a encher o saco ¬_¬

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 – **__**This**__** Is **__**Where**__** I **__**Came**__**Inn**_

_Esta é uma zona de perigo. É exatamente aí que eu estou._

_Eles não sabem o que fazem. Perdoarei eles por todos os seus pecados._

_Ele sabe que Kami não pode levar o que você me deu._

_É exatamente aí que ele entrou._

_**Konan Pov's**_

**F**iquei perplexa, mal Sasori morreu e já havia um substituto. Era um homem obviamente, pela voz meio infantil, era novo apesar de eu acreditar que era exatamente o contrario. Estava ainda entristecida pela morte de Sasori, mas colocar quase que no dia seguinte um substituto em seu lugar seria uma ofensa para qualquer um. Não pude deixar de notar o rosto de todos se contraindo numa quase afirmação dos meus pensamentos.

**O** garoto usava uma mascara laranja e modificou a capa da Akatsuki para usar como capuz. Estava completamente escondido pelas vestes negras, era impossível até mesmo dizer qual a cor de sua pele. Olhei extasiada para Pain que me ignorou completamente, pude ver que outros fizeram o mesmo, troquei olhares rápidos com Kakuzu assim como Itachi, apesar do semblante calmo e normal para eles, parecia exigiam uma explicação silenciosa. Até mesmo Hidan estava serio com a cena, e seu rosto se contraia numa careta amedrontadora.

-Ele ira ocupar o lugar de Sasori. Será parceiro de Deidara. – O líder só fez aumentar a indignação minha e do resto dos Akatsukis. Vi Deidara que ainda não superara completamente a morte de seu Danna se enfurecer e colocar a mão na argila das bolsas. Pain ignorou se virou e foi até sua sala onde se trancou. Hidan me olhou querendo uma explicação, acompanhado dos outros tive que me manter fria como gelo.

**P**recisava fazer algo antes que o menino fosse sofrer linchamento entre os membros. Principalmente de Deidara. Estava começando a me preocupar, hora Deidara fuzilava com os olhos a Tobi, hora a porta da sala de Pain.

-Tobi-kun prazer, sou Konan. – Me aproximei do menino e colocando a mão no ombro dele, tentei manter o rosto sereno e mais uma vez sorri sem perceber, mas depois me virei para os demais homens voltando a assumir o semblante de frieza e crueldade. –Voltem a fazer os seus deveres, o levarei até seu quarto para se ajeitar. Volto em alguns minutos. – A maioria entendeu o recado e se dispersou apenas Deidara continuou ainda a mastigar freneticamente a argila, por um minuto achei que fosse chorar, pois seus olhos estavam marejados de obvia raiva e desgosto. – Isso inclui você Deidara.

-EU NÃO ACEITO ISSO! SASORI-DANNA MAL MORREU E JÁ ME EMPURRAM UM NINGUÉM PARA OCUPAR O SEU LUGAR! ELE TAMBÉM ERA SEU AMIGO... -Os gritos dele ecoaram pela sala pude notar vários olhares sobre mim numa confirmação das palavras dele.

- Ordens são ordens, estou tão desgostosa com a situação quanto você, mas não vou sair gritando nos ouvidos dos outros que nada tem haver com isso. – Ele se encolheu momentaneamente, eu sabia o porque, minha voz sairá assustadora até para mim.

-Desculpem Tobi-kun ta? Tobi não queria dar problemas, Tobi é um bom menino...Tobi vai se comportar. – O menino só podia ser muito ingênuo. O jeito dele era infantil e inocente olhava o chão calado como uma criança que levara bronca. Que criatura de outro mundo podia ser essa? E que raios fazia nesse inferno chamado Akatsuki?

-Não é sua culpa Tobi-kun, vamos. – Meu sorriso como dizia alguns, 'angelical' fez o menino me encarar por um bom tempo, eu sabia o porque, eu não o culpava nem nada, e muito menos o tratava de maneira tão fria como os outros. O que provavelmente chamou a atenção dele foi a combinação do sorriso com o olhar triste.

**Q**uando estava me virando para levar Tobi até o quarto em silencio, Deidara puxou a mão dos bolsos e de dentro delas pássaros de argila. Virei-me a tempo de impeli-lo de destruir a porta da sala do líder. Eu segurava a mão dele, acima de nossas cabeças, o olhava tão fria e de maneira maligna que não foi preciso palavras para fazê-lo parar. Os pássaros se chocaram contra uma camada grossa de papel que fiz para proteger a porta. Fora rápido demais apenas o barulho da explosão foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos outros.

**L**ogo que o soltei dei um longo suspiro fechando os olhos para pensar um pouco. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos ele derramava lagrima bem a minha frente, cena de corta o coração. Pude notar muita coisa entalada na garganta dele que queria liberar a todo custo. Se pudesse teria o abraçado ali mesmo, mas precisava manter minha pose autoritária para o funcionamento de tudo ali. Se o Pain não era adulto o suficiente eu teria que ser por ele.

-Pois bem. Falarei com o líder. – Ele me olhou surpreso, e suplicante. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Também precisava tirar aquela historia toda a limpo. Passei rapidamente os olhos pela sala, Hidan estava quieto e meio que com raiva parecia que o show de Deidara interrompera sua oração a Jashim, Kakuzu era outro que olhava de canto para mim indagando o motivo de tanta barulheira. Itachi ignorava tudo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

**V**oltei-me para a maldita porta com a mão a maçaneta, não olhei para ninguém. Falei de costas para todos.

-Itachi cuide de Tobi e Deidara até eu terminar de falar com o Líder. Sem reclamações, isto é uma ordem aos três. – Minha autoridade entre os membros era algo que não podia negar. Abria porta, pelo visto não estava realmente trancada. Agora 'o anjo vai bater um papinho com Deus. ' foi à primeira coisa que me veio a mente.

-Nagato. – O chamei assim logo de cara por motivos óbvios. Chamando-o pelo antigo nome e ele já sabe que o assunto não será tão agradável. Só a mim tinha o direito de chamá-lo de tal forma e viver para contar a historia.

-Konan, o que deseja?- A voz trovejante dele era algo que eu amava, assim como seu jeito intocável. Nem ao menos me olhou, continuou entretido com alguns papeis.

-Explicações.

-Não lhe devo explicações Konan. – Continuava sem ao menos fitar-me. Aquelas palavras doeram.

-Sim deve, e está adiando desde a morte de Sasori.

-Mesmo? Comece pelo motivo. – Agora ele me encarava, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e as mãos apoiando o queixo, maldito, parece que tem o prazer de me provocar. Mas eu preciso me manter sobre controle, Sei bem que não adianta ir à luta pro uma causa perdida. Mas ainda tenho esperanças... Droga Konan! Essa não é a questão!Foco! Concentração! O problema é serio.

-Eu avisei o que aconteceria se os enviassem para a missão

-Está ficando sentimental Konan? Esqueceu de nosso objetivo?– Ele ia se virar para os papeis a frente dele me ignorando novamente.

-Não, eu não esqueci o meu, mas lembre-se que suas atitudes recentemente têm estado erradas...

**E**u havia me sentado na cadeira a frente dele, cruzando as pernas e tentando me manter indiferente, apesar de estar indignada com o ruivo. Ele por sua vez me lançou um olhar intimidador, para os outros, eu já estava desmasiada acostumada com ele para me intimidar facilmente, precisaria de muito mais que isto.

-Acha que estou errado em minhas atitudes? Talvez a verdadeira errada seja você Konan. Você devia parar de tratá-los como crianças indefesas.

-Eu os trato como seres humanos.

-São shinobis, assim como você não passam de armas.

**C**omo aquelas palavras doeram, eu não poderia descrever de maneira concreta, esmagou meu peito e toda minha força de uma só vez. Se me tinha alguma coisa na qual eu empregava toda minha motivação e força era na possibilidade de não ser apenas uma arma para ele.

-Então não passo disso. Uma arma. – Minha voz tremeu.

-Você é uma kunoichi o que queria? – A sobrancelha dele se levantou um pouco. Estava completamente alheio a qualquer coisa que não envolvesse a Akatsuki, mas minhas esperanças ainda não morreram.

-Eu também sou gente assim como você, assim como os seus peões lá fora. Eles também são gente, shinobis, monstros, plantas, vivos, mortos. São gente!

-São Armas! E NÃO PASSAM DE ARMAS! AGORA SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!

**E**le bateu o punho com tanta força na mesa que a partiu. Eu me mantive imóvel na cadeira apenas observando a cena. Eu me levantei calmamente, nem ao menos me dei o trabalho de olhar no rosto dele, fria como gelo deixei umas ultimas palavras enquanto abria a porta.

-Eu avisei sobre o que aconteceria se envia-se os dois. A facção agora esta fraca. Se não fizer algo e parar de agir de maneira a tratá-los como armas vão morrer como moscas. Pense antes de fazer outra estupidez tal qual essa.

**E**le apenas se reservou a falar 'Deuses não fazem estupidez'. Acho que Sasori estava certo, Pain só pode estar cego. Era um pecado as atitudes dele, são homens, tem necessidades, tem uma vida, miserável, mas tem. tratá-los como estava fazendo apenas aumentaria o numero de mortos na próxima missão ou pior, os rebelaria como Orochimaru...Se ele não tinha maturidade para cuidar desse problemas, resolveria o problema eu mesma então.

**Q**uando eu sai, estava um bagunça a sala, Kakuzu segurava Tobi e Deidara pelo colarinho, enquanto Itachi falava algo de longe completamente desinteressado pela cena.

-Achei que deixei ordens claras para cuidar dos dois Uchiha Itachi. – Eu estava tão furiosa e frustrada que até mesmo o Itachi um cara-de-pau nato, se virou para encarar-me, minha voz deve ter surtido efeito na suma maioria todos se viraram para mim. Esperando algo.

-Não sou baba de crianças – O moreno falava serio e esperava que eu ficasse quieta. Primeiro erro.

-Dobre sua língua ao falar comigo Uchiha. Baba ou não ordens são ordens, deve cumpri-las não importando quais sejam, me ouviu ou terei que dar um jeito, para não voltar a me desobedecer? – Em menos de um segundo eu estava a frente dele e o olhava de cima, o sharingan estava ativado. Minha paciência estava no nível abaixo do normal, Minha recente briga com o líder fizera concertesa efeito sobre meus nervos.

-Não será necessário Konan. – Ele também ao que parecia estava com pouca paciência, para ter que lidar com qualquer tipo de provocação. –Mas se a Senhorita não se importa gostaria de continuar a ler meu livro.

-Sim me importo, pois é o senhor que ira limpar a bagunça deles, devido a sua impertinência e total falta de responsabilidade com seu dever. –Me virei indo até os outros três.

-Mas alguma coisa que a Senhorita deseje que eu faça? – A falta de respeito e o ar de deboche dele não me atingiram.

-Aprender a respeitar para se manter vivo, não seria ruim. – Ele tinha dito mais alguma coisa porem nem dei atenção, precisava me manter autoritária, ou algo pior que um bate boca poderia acontecer. O que era estranho, pois eu quase não batia boca com o Uchiha. Ele sempre fora educado, e muito agradável, ao que parece até o moreno estava nervoso e irritado com o clima do local. – Quanto a vocês...Kakuzu, coloque-os no chão.

-Prefere que se matem?

-Não, prefiro que eles não me irritem para o próprio bem.

-Pain...

-Não é um bom momento Kakuzu.

-Eles explodiram minha maleta, ent...

-Vou providenciar para que seja reembolsado.

-Da próxima vez não hesitarei em mata-l...

-Não haverá próxima vez...Ajude Itachi com a limpeza se quiser o dinheiro intacto pelo visto.

-Espero...

**L**ogo depois os dois estavam novamente ao chão, e o moreno saio da sala com o que conseguira juntar do dinheiro. Quando Deidara fez menção de começar a discutir apenas olhei seria e fixamente em seus orbes azuis.

-Antes que qualquer um dos dois comecem a discutir erroneamente...

-Konan-sama o que é erroneamente? Tobi num sabe.

-Puta que pariu! Eu não mereço!!– Disse o loiro dando um forte tapa na própria testa.

**A** pergunta do mascarado me pegou de guarda baixa. Estava tão acostumada a viver entre brigas e discussões que aquela pergunta inocente me tirara as palavras. Estava com semblante bobo e extasiado, de boca aberta e sem palavras para pronunciar, apenas encarando a mascara laranja espiralada.

-Não Foda! Nem o trio de putos Itachi, Pain e Kakuzu juntos conseguem deixar a Konan sem palavras...Mas uma pergunta estúpida da besta dois ela fica assim, em nome de Jashim nunca pensei ver essa cena em vida! – O albino deu uma alta gargalhada, enquanto olhava para a minha cara apontando, eu logo retornei ao semblante serio.

-Besta dois?...- Minha voz quase morreu.

-É o apelido que deram a Tobi, Deidara é o besta um e Tobi o besta dois....Hidan é o besta ao cubo.

-HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!!...ai...EI!! Eu ouvi caralho!- O albino chegara a cair da cadeira de tanto que ria, porem logo gritava com Kakuzu que voltara a sala com uma vassoura que entregou ao Itachi.

-...Er... Bem, erroneamente é entender errado, errando, é sinônimo de errar...entendeu?

-Tobi não entendeu não

**U**ma explosão de risos a minha costa me fez notar que eu novamente estava olhando boba para a mascara laranja.

-Er...Não?...Tobi é mais ou menos, se referir a algo que vai errar ou dar errado, fazer errado entendeu agora?

-Agora Tobi entendeu! Obrigado Konan-san agora Tobi sabe o que é erroneamente!

-Não há de que Tobi – Eu sorri inconscientemente, enquanto observava o menino.

**V**irei-me pros demais um pouco melhor que antes, ao que parece aquela coisa toda me fez esquecer um pouco do mau humor com nome Pain.

-Eu vou levar Tobi até o quarto dele, bem...Deidara, só não atormente o líder. -

-Ta...un. –O loiro se jogara no sofá ainda mal humorado, via-se claramente que ainda estava indignado com a decisão, não apenas indignado, mais extremamente ofendido pelo fato de aparentemente não me importar com que Tobi ficasse.

-Bem... Vamos Tobi, temos que arrumar suas coisas.

-Tobi agradece Konan-sama.

**S**orri e coloquei a mão no ombro dele, era mais alto que mim, e também apesar do jeito infantil e inocente ele era muito forte e tinha um ar diferente dos demais, como se escondesse duvidava um pouco desta aparente personalidade, admitam um ser tão infantil assim na Akatsuki jamais seria imaginado, muito menos esperado, era como uma peça de quebra cabeça que não encaixava.

**C**oloquei-me a frente e indiquei o caminho, subindo as escadas que levava ao corredor de quartos, e parando na porta ao lado do quarto de Deidara à esquerda, o da direita era do falecido ruivo. Abri a mesma com uma chave mestra que tinha, já que coodernava as criaturas, e tinha a difícil além irritante missão de cuidar do bem estar deles. Não era algo que não gostasse apenas não suporto a idéia de ver seres que nos auxiliam sendo deixados de qualquer jeito. Já aconteceu de um ou dois ficarem doentes ou voltarem muito feridos para se virarem sozinhos, então cuidava dele até melhorarem, com dedicação, coragem e paciência para aturar comentários durante o processo.

-Tobi-kun este é seu quarto, o banheiro é no fim do corredor.

**E**nquanto falava abria a porta do guarda-roupas do outro lado co quarto, era tudo muito simples, guarda-roupas de madeira com seis portas, assim como a cama de casal para melhor conforto, uma cabeceira também de madeira, com abajur e uma cômoda caso necessário.

-Ali pode colocar as roupas, cada um lava as suas. A comida é responsabilidade de cada dupla por mês, a contagem estar em Itachi e Kisame. Bem alguma pergunta?

**E**le olhava para os lados observando o local com cuidado, como se examinasse o terreno que teria que viver.

-Tobi quer saber se Konan-sama tem alergia a pelúcia?

-N-não..

-Que bom, Tobi vai poder dormir com Teddy.

**E**le tirou de dentro da bolsa um ursinho meio surrado e antigo de pelúcia. Fiquei em silencio olhando o ursinho por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, perdida e confusa. Esta criatura realmente era membro da Akatsuki? Ou o mais provável ouve um engano? Não sei nem quero saber, apenas não encaixa um coisa na outra, mas logo fui retirada dos meus pensamentos pela voz do homem ou rapaz, não sei.

-Konan-sama perdoa Tobi por ter criado confusão? E por ter deixado Deidara-sempai daquele jeito?

**P**ude notar na voz uma suplica infantil e inocente, ou assim aparentava. Eu suspirei e me dirigi para perto dele e com delicadeza o fiz ele sentar na cama ao meu lado. Tentei sorrir, mas não consegui, relaxei um pouco antes de falar, ainda estava meio tensa com a situação. A mascara laranjada me encarava como se pedindo para mim uma resposta a pergunta, ou indagando o motivo da confusão que se formara antes.

-Não se culpe Tobi-kun, não é algo que seja sua culpa. Apenas... é algo delicado, os membros encararam como ofensa ter posto no dia seguinte de sua morte uma nova pessoa no lugar dele.

**E**le abaixou a cabeça e ficará calado um tempo, e abraçou o ursinho. Não consegui na hora adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dele, ou no que imaginava ao ouvir isso, mas percebi que estava desconfortável com a situação e que de certa forma estava perdido, como uma criança que levará bronca por algo que não fez.

-Mas se Tobi num tivesse vindo não teria acontecido isso... A culpa é de Tobi.

**S**uspirei e me virei para ele colocando uma perna sobre a cama e apoiando o corpo no braço, tentei desta vez consegui sorrir e tinha um olhar mais suave que o de costume, sem indiferença, talvez um pouco de compaixão, coisa que havia até então esquecido que tinha. A mascara voltará a me encarar.

-Eu não vou dizer que não é mentira, mas também não é verdade. Teria sido pior, pois o líder foi avisado que iria acontecer. E quem tem que se sentir culpado não é você é o líder, você esta perdoado. Tem mais alguma coisa que o incomode?

-Tobi Konan-sama, acha que Deidara-sempai não gostou de Tobi.

-Dê um tempo para ele se acostumar Tobi. Ele era muito apegado a Sasori.

-Tobi agradece Konan-sama, Tobi vai ser um bom garoto e ter paciência.

-Ótimo, agora me ajude a arrumar a cama.

**T**obi pulou na hora e colocou a mochila encima do armário, e veio mais alegre me ajudar. Eu apenas sorri me levantando com calma e comecei a arrumar a cama. Ele me ajudou vez ou outra me perguntando coisas sobre seu sempai. Eu respondia os que sabiam outras eu me desculpava e dizia que não sabia. Logo depois me retirei do quarto deixando o rapaz à vontade.

**Q**uando eu estava voltando para sala eu observei que a porta do quarto do falecido ruivo estava entre aberta. Naturalmente achei estranho e me dirigi para o mesmo, abri de maneira silenciosa e do mesmo jeito foi minha aproximação do loiro que soluçava sentado num banco observando as marionetes do finado ruivo.

**E**le falava algo que não entendia direito, então me aproximei mais, naturalmente ele estava tão absorto que nem notou. Estava chorando de maneira contida e soluçava, falando com uma foto que estava emoldurada encima da mesa com a ultima aquisição de Sasori. Era uma foto deles logo que adentraram a organização, era algo estúpido porem com significado que Deidara insistira na época.

-Droga Danna!... Por que logo agora!... E de maneira tão estúpida... Artista imbecil! Eu disse que nada era eterno!... Idiota inútil...danna...

**E**u estava voltando a me sentir mal, mas quando ele deixou sair num sussurro 'Vou sentir sua falta Sasori-danna...E muita...' eu não consegui conter o impulso. Abracei o loiro não demorou muito até ele também retribuir o abraço. Estávamos machucados e muito abatidos, pelos acontecimentos e por sermos forçados a assistir calados. Eu fui lentamente soltando o loiro quando notei que sua respiração se acalmará e já não soluçava tanto.

**P**uxei uma cadeira e sentei ao lado dele de olho na foto, com o ruivo mal humorado e o loiro sorridente. Quem visse Deidara agora não iria o reconhecer, ele era brincalhão, teimoso e extravagante, exaltando alegria, porem agora, estava triste, abatido como se uma doença o tivesse atingido.

-Konan-sama também era muito apegada a Sasori?...un.

-Sim, era um companheiro, um amigo que não tive em muito tempo.

-Então por que aceitou tão facilmente esta decisão?... Ele não é digno do lugar de Sasori-danna!

-Eu não aceitei.

**M**inhas palavras o pegaram de surpresa, tanto é que se virou me olhando assustado, pedindo uma explicação para tais.

-Eu não aceitei a decisão, e nem vou. Mas é um mal necessário.

-Ele não merece ficar no lugar dele! Tobi é quase, se não for uma criança!

-Você o conhece para saber se é merecedor?

-E você conhece por acaso? Pelo que vi estava tão surpresa quanto eu!...un.

-Não conheço. Mas deve haver um bom motivo para isso, precisaríamos cedo ou tarde de um substituto, não concordo, mas faz sentido. Não sei também se é digno, pois é algo que só o tempo dirá.

-Não é justo!

-A vida não é justa...

-Ele não merecia morrer Konan! ELE NÃO MERECIA MORRER! QUALQUER UM MERECIA MENOS ELE!! TOBI MERECIA TER IDO NO LUGAR DELE!!!

**E**le novamente estava aos prantos e estava descarregando toda sua frustração e magoa naquelas palavras, eu apenas abaixei os olhos, já vira aquela cena antes, os mesmo berros, as mesmas palavras, as mesma atitudes. A diferença, é que era eu que gritava e Nagato que ficava em silencio. ouvindo tentando entender os acontecimentos. Isso foi a muito tempo, agora a vida me ensinara lições que deviam se passadas adiante. Tentei encarar o loiro que balançava os braços gritando a minha frente em pé, mas não consegui.

-Eu sei muito bem Deidara, melhor do que você pode imaginar.

**A**gora eu também derramava lagrimas, seria muito doloroso o que falaria, tanto para mim quanto para ele.

-O que nos podemos fazer? Tem pessoas que merecem viver e morrem, e tem pessoas que merecem morrer e vivem... Você pode lhes dar a vida? Então não seja tão ávido em condenar a morte ou a vida alguém. É duro ouvir isso, e mais ainda ter que aceitar. Desculpe-me por ser tão dura, mais é necessário.

**E**le não conseguiu nem me responder, olhava num misto de raiva e respeito. Como uma criança a encarar sua mãe. O com a morte do companheiro deve ter afetado bastante Deidara, pois ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e virou de leve pro lado e percebi apesar de sua franja esconder o rosto que retornará a soluços seguidos de lagrimas. Sentou-se de novo com soluços que faziam seu corpo tremer.

-Oh Deidara, Calma nos estamos parecendo dois bobos... O pior é que eu avisei e não me escutaram.

**E**u abracei a cabeça do loiro e trouxe mais para junto, deixando ele chorar à-vontade, fazia carinho nas mechas loiras para que se acalmasse. Não sei quanto tempo durou o abraço, nem quão forte ficou nossa confiança depois daquele dia. Alguns poderiam ver malicia, mas eu agia de maneira tão materna que as palavras de Deidara fariam sentido agora.

-Konan, realmente às vezes você parece minha mãe.

**E**le se soltou de mim e limpou de maneira rápida e ávida o rosto. Ele parecia bem melhor que antes, mais vivo e cooperativo. Ele me encarou com um sorriso meia boca e um olhar com esforço em parecer alegre. Olhei de maneira maternal e sorri mais meiga.

-Vamos Deidara temos que fechar este quarto, para ninguém entrar.

-Sim Konan-sama, un.

**E**u me levantei com Deidara no meu encalço. O loiro me chamou atenção e fez sinal de que iria ao banheiro, mas ainda queria falar comigo depois, apenas acenei com a cabeça enquanto via-o sair pela porta, limpei os olhos para minha sorte não borrou a maquiagem.

**O**lhei para os vários pedaços de marionetes e tive certeza, um enorme vazio tomou conta de mim, um vazio que traria conseqüências. Parecia que podia sentir o peso das escolhas do meu Kami. Aquela foto emoldurada parecia tão bela e de incrível distancia da realidade que senti forte vontade de que o tempo voltasse.

**A**cabei novamente indo ficar diante da foto, observando aqueles cabelos vermelhos rebeldes e chamativos. Um longo suspiro me fugiu pelos lábios, não de dor ou de tristeza mais de desconforto, pela situação. Olhei uma ultima vez e senti na pele o quanto as decisões erradas de um podem atingir-nos a todos.

-Encontrar-te-ei nos céus ruivo...Até lá descanse, teremos muito a conversar.

**N**ão sei ao certo o que senti, mas na hora que ia retirar-me do quarto fui de encontro com um conhecido par de olhos espiralados cinzentos, era o meu Kami de cabeleiras laranjadas. Ele me encarava fria e profundamente como se exigisse uma explicação. Não precisei perguntar para saber o por que. Ele ouviu o que eu havia dito.

-Diga Kami-sama.

-Explique-se.

-Não é nada demais...Apenas..

-Não a desculpas suas palavras são inaceitáveis. Não é permitido sentimentalismo entre membros muito menos relações como estas.

-Eu não tinha nada com Sasori.

-Não minta.

-Não estou mentindo, era apenas um companheiro de organização.

-Aparenta algo além e mais intimo.

**E**ntão era isso. Ele acha que eu tinha um caso com o falecido. Homens só pensam com a cabeça de baixo. Ainda mais eu que não me permito ser tocada por homem nenhum desde que ele renasceu.

-Não tinha nada com ele alem da falsa amizade que você me força a suportar, sem confiança que deveria ser essencial aqui.

-Konan você é um shinobi aja como tal, não há espaço para sentimentalismo.

-Sou shinobi mas também sou gente.

-Está desafiando seu Deus?

**C**omo se eu conseguisse fazer isso comigo mesma. Eu ainda sou e continuarei a ser o anjo dele. Um anjo nunca vira as costas para seu Deus e Pain era meu Deus. Eu o amava ainda, e não podia fazer nada contra isso, nada.

-Jamais Kami-sama

-Ótimo pois eu jamais perdoaria este pecado, você é apenas uma mensageira nada mais.

-...Sim... Kami-sama...

**E**u apenas abaixei a cabeça nada que eu falasse iria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Acho que Sasori está certo, ele está cego a ponto de não enxergar o óbvio a sua frente. Eu ouvi calmamente o som dos passos dele sumindo no corredor. Fiquei ali parada tensa, e com um nó enorme na garganta.

**Q**uando eu me virei e tranquei a porta com relutância, já que ainda não caiu a ficha que Sasori morreu. Na hora que me virei uma nova criatura no lugar. Eu tive que levantar um pouco a cabeça para cima para olhar-lo direito e me senti desconfortável vendo aquela mascara laranja fitando-me tão firme. Meu estomago embrulhou e senti o sangue me faltar nas veias, só voltei a realidade com a voz de Tobi dirigida a mim e ele me apoiando para que não caísse, já que minhas pernas estavam bambas pelo susto.

-Tobi preocupado Konan-sama, Tobi acha que Konan ta muito pálida.

-Eu sou pálida tal qual papel Tobi...Nada deve me abalar pois sou um anjo...

**É** claro que não era por isso o fato de eu estar pálida mas tentei disfarça, é claro que fiquei tonta afinal imagine o que teria de agüentar caso alguém soubesse do que disse naquele quarto do finado ou do dialogo desagradável que tive com o líder. Mas temo ter sido muito rude naquela hora, estava muito perdida nos pensamentos para notar qualquer coisa alem do que me enchia a mente.

-Tobi sabe que Konan-sama está mentindo. Tobi quer saber se Konan era tão próxima assim de Sasori-sempai.

-Ele era um dos poucos que confiei e tínhamos um laço diferente. Entre amizade e irmandade.

**E**stava torcendo para que ele não me perguntasse mais nada. Não iria me entregar assim tão rápido e confessar o obvio.

-Tobi achava que não deve se sentir assim, Tobi pode não ter conhecido Sasori-sempai, mas sabe que ele não ia gostar de lhe ver triste, ainda mais triste pelo que Pain-sama disse.

**E**le infantilmente me disse o esperado de uma criança e me abraçou com gentileza apesar de modo desajeitado. Havia algo de mágico naquele abraço que me fez ficar tonta e mais alegre, queria eu saber o que era pois me fez sentir melhor do que deveria.

-O-obrigado Tobi.

**E**u fui desperta pela voz do loiro que me encarava de maneira estranha. Que poder tinha aquela criatura de me tirar as palavras e ações? O dono da mascará já não estava mais lá ele deve ter ido enquanto eu ficava desvanecida nos pensamentos. O loiro me olhou bem fundo no olhos antes de falar, me pergunto se hoje era um dia de interrogatórios a frente da porta.

-Konan-sama está bem... un?

-T-to sim Deidara...

-Está pálida Konan, Pareci até que viu um fantasma... Se não fosse esse brilho no olhar eu diria que viu mesmo...

-Deidara vou ser bem direta. Pegue leve com a criatura nova.

-Não vem com essa Konan...

-Deidara o que tínhamos acabado de falar?

-Está bem vou tentar pelo menos...Mas não garanto nada...un.

-Ótimo então venha agora aqui Loirinha.

-AH AH AH... Muito engraçado.

**E**u ri enquanto ele se aproximava, o virei de costas e desamarrei o cabelo, penteando e amarrando de novo. Uma das minhas melhores habilidades era aparentar está bem, quando não estava. E melhor ainda eu era em exercê-la na frente dos demais membros.

-Posso ir agora mamãe ou tem algo mais que queira me falar, un?

-Escove os dentes e se alimente direito.

-Eu farei mamãe farei...

**D**escemo-nos as escadas rindo e encontramos Pain e Tobi conversando entre si. Assim que me aproximei Tobi veio estabanado em nossa direção que tropeçou e quase caiu por cima de mim e Deidara, qe por sua vez largou a mão na própria testa com uma cara incrivelmente desagradável.

-É com essa criatura que querem que eu conviva...Ninguem merece...

-AH! Mina-san! Tobi que falar com Deidara-sempai, Tobi quer saber se sempai ta bravo ainda com Tobi, por isso Tobi ta aqui pra pedir desculpas a sempai!

**E**le falou de maneira bem animada que desarmou um pouco Deidara e a mim também, que logo acabei sorrindo de canto da situação, pois devo admitir ele era tão infantil que não pude deixar de conter algo que a muito resguardava em mim, que já havia esquecido de modo que até pensava que não existisse mais, doçura e meiguice. E isso pareceu não agradar muito ao ruivo que observava a cena pois ele me encarou de modo a reprovar-me que logo o sorriso apesar de contido se desfez.

-Tudo bem Tobi, você está perdoado. Afinal vamos ser parceiros né?

-Mas se sempai num quiser Tobi como parceiro Tobi pede pra Líder-sama colocar Tobi em outro time. Tobi acha que os fatos tão muito recentes. Tobi acha que a escolha foi muito rápida.

-Er...bem...un...sabe Tobi...un..

-Eu também concordo, afinal seria uma decisão muito precipitada, seria melhor uma analise de suas habilidades juntas antes de tal escolha.

**F**alei algo que não devia. Meus pensamentos foram altos demais para serem ditos na frente de Pain alem de que iam contra sua decisão. Poderia encarar facilmente isto como ofensa, arranjar briga com Pain agora seria algo completamente insano.

-Deidara não tem direito de escolha. Tobi é o único livre e imagino que não a nada que possa mudar isto certo Konan.

**Q**uanta grosseria de uma só vez. Pain estava furioso, imagino que seja pelo que eu disse pois ele me fuzilou com os olhos como se quisesse provar que quem mandava nas criaturas era ele. Pior, estava querendo se mostrar certo onde estava errado. Força duas criaturas a conviver em harmonia de uma maneira forçada e rude assim só daria dor de cabeça. Para mim principalmente já que ele não meche um músculo para deixá-los contidos.

-Ainda resta Zetsu. Minha opinião é que dê um tempo para conviverem e se acostumarem a idéia e depois vê-los trabalhando juntos, se forem tão bom juntos quanto a encomenda não a nada que vá impedir de serem uma dupla.

-Concordo com Konan.

**E**u não sei de onde surgiu mas lá estava o moreno Kakuzu me defendendo. Isso era raro na presença do ruivo. Eu me senti vitoriosa porem Pain apenas ficou mais furioso e decidido.

-Não haverá mais discussão, Tobi e Deidara serão uma dupla e ponto final.

-Se não se derem bem juntos eu mesma me ofereço como dupla para um dos dois. Seria burrice e estupidez força a barra para qualquer um dos dois, Pain precisa ponderar bem sobre isso, não é algo que se descida assim na marra.

-Estou decidido e não se tem mais discussão. Konan você continuará sendo minha parceira, Tobi e Deidara e Zetsu sozinho, quem ousar dizer mais uma palavra contra irá sofrer as conseqüências. Isso inclui você Konan, se disser algo mais sobre isso encararei como um desafio a meu poder de liderança aqui e que esteja querendo ocupar meu lugar.

-... Nunca pensei nisso Kami-sama..

-Muito bem então.

**E**le deu as costas e se virou para sua sala se trancando lá dentro...De novo. E me deixou sozinha tendo que dar satisfações para os que assistiram de camarote.

-Isso foi estúpido! Jashim – sama o castigará por suas palavras! O porra do Pain enlouqueceu!

**O** albino estava bem a meu lado falando furioso com a porta fechada. Apenas me virei. Quando o mesmo segurou meu braço, já que Deidara desaparecerá não via mais Tobi e Kakuzu também barrou minha passagem.

-Caralho Konan eu to falando contigo porra. Eu to de acordo, não é certo forçar a barra, se quiser podemos ajudar. Esse é um pecado que Pain vai pagar cedo ou tarde as nossas custas, e não to afim de morrer na mão dessa porra por orgulho, da vontade de mandar ele tomar no c...

-Hidan, menos. Ele vai mudar de idéia, se bem que incrivelmente Hidan está certo, vai acabar restando para os outros esse egoísmo...Só não vou aceitar se envolverem o meu dinheiro nisso.

-O que posso fazer? Manda quem pode obedece quem tem juízo.

-Porra Konan, desafia logo ele caralho, aposto toda a bufunfa do Kakuzu que tu seria uma líder bem melhor, gostosa e sabida.

-...Sábia Hidan. S-Á-B-I-A. Konan, não é forte o suficiente para isso. E ela é completamente submissa ao Pain, já disse isso.

**E**u olhei extasiada para ele como pode! Falar na minha santíssima presença que eu era submissa!

-Morda sua língua! Submissa!

-Verdade, ela paga mó pau pra ele.

-Confesse Konan, só não percebe quem é retardado mental.

-Que ultraje! Está querendo comprar briga boneco de vodu!

-Konan.

-...Apenas respeito a Kami... Assim como Hidan tem Jashim.

-Ei não meta o nome de glorioso Jashim-sama junto a outros deuses de nível inferior e ....

-Vão arranjar o que fazer.

**Q**uando me virei alem de ouvir um audível "Sabe que estamos do seu lado. A porra laranja ainda vai sofrer na mão de Jashim-sama!" Hidan era bruto, mais também atencioso. Quando lhe convém. Já que Kakuzu não o discordou e ainda fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, obviamente concordara.

**S**ubi as escadas com certa urgência em um banho. Estava muito tensa e precisava relaxar. Estava com tanta raiva e quando fui abrir a porta uma mão segurou a minha antes de chegar na maçaneta. Uma mão branca, e com força, olhei para o rosto do ser. Lá estava Itachi.

-Cuidado Konan.

-Obrigado Uchiha.

**N**ão precisei olhar de novo para saber que ele já havia sumido. Estava muito estressada para pensar racionalmente, apenas preguei um papel na porta com um enorme "Não perturbe" na porta. Mas assim que coloquei o pé para dentro do quarto uma outra mão me parou, por Kami-sama! O povinho dos infernos!.Hoje era dia atormente a Konan! Desta vez com uma luva negra aveludada e uma mascara espiralada me encarando.

-Tobi acha Konan-sama não é só bonita mas uma mulher forte e corajosa. Tobi agradece pelo que Konan-sama fez, se meteu em encrenca para ajudar Tobi e Deidara sempai. Tobi ouviu Hidan e Kakuzu dizer que não perdoariam Pain pelo que está fazendo a Konan-sama que pelo que Tobi viu não é de hoje. Não entendi bem..Deidara também está revoltado...Tobi também não gostou, mais acha que Konan deve pensar bem no que vai fazer, apartir de agora. Jane Konan-sama.

**A**ssim que terminou, foi embora tropeçando na escada como um idiota, mas logo se levantou com xingões de Deidara. Eu fiquei Atônita, alguém me elogiar dentro daquele lugar era incrível, mais pior, minha suspeita sobre ele esconder algo era real e concreta agora, mas algo estranho ainda me atraia para a criatura, que se mantinha tão infantil e inocente até quando dizia um aviso a outros. Me joguei na cama sem forças para tomar uma ducha, pensando no que ele dissera. Naquela noite tomei uma decisão enquanto olhava aquele cilindro.

-Desculpe-me Pain, não vou perdoar este pecado e nem os próximos. Como 'seu Anjo sagrado' não farei isso

_Você sabe que eu não poderia ser alguém assim Kami-sama. _

_Perdoei os deles não os seus._

_Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que aceita fácil seus pecados Pain._

_Cair seguindo adiante._

_O dia se tornou noite._

_É exatamente aí que ele entrou_

* * *

_Cara desculpa ai a demora x_x tive que fazer operação, mudei de casa, cidade, estado O.o eu morava em Manaus to em Foz Do Iguaçu O-O ainda me custa acreditar.... alem dos contratempo de escola etc... -_-' saco. e para completar a tragedia fiquei um tempão sem net..Mas saiu e o terceiro já ta na metade praticamente... O próximo vo botar bastante lenha na fogueira! ]~ MAUhaUHAuhauHAU. _

_Cara meu amor pelo Gaara voltou [e ele já foi um dia?] com tudo que tem direito! Bejus gente!_

_Por sinal quem gosta de Hellboy, to fazendo [ler-se: dando continuidade] a uma fic com personagens originais, mas relaxa, não é no mundo de hellsboy, leiam, e divirtam-se!_

_Para quem gosta de casais estranhos e sem sentido vai sair uma fic da Konan e do Kisame em homenagem a becca! *---* i'm Love you! E outra Kairi x Sasuke sim eu gosto dela por ser uma mulher que NÃO GOSTA DA SAKURA nada contra gente a Sakura apenas não vou muito com a cara dela e-e se vocês gostam que bom 8D se não. e-e/ entre para o clube serás bem vindo!_

_**Para finalizar! Cara tenho duas leitoras! OHHHH! *_* MENINAS! VOCÊS JÁ TÃO NA MINHA LISTINHA VIP!**__ [??]_

_**Gaara-**__ Acaba logo com isso!_

_**Xau =x**_


	4. Capitulo 3 – Storm

Olá Povo. Votei 8D com mais um capitulo. E dessa vez nem demorou muito viu u_U estou sendo uma escritora de fic mais competente 8D~ #**Tosse descontrolada do Sasori#**

**RedRose- ¬¬ **Jumento energúmeno, você não tem pulmão para tossir...

**Sasori-** A mentira foi tão grande que criei um num passe de mágica e_e

**RedRose-** ¬__¬ Volte! # enfia no bolso # Pronto... u_ú

**Leito carinha 1 –** Ô__Õ e cabe!?

**RedRose-** é o seguinte carinha-leitor-1 meu chapa ^3^ Da próxima vez que Você aparecer, VAI PRO SACO SEU *****! È_______É

**Leito carinha 1 – **Liberdade de expressão já! /o/

**RedRose- **#Mata# Vai ter liberdade no inferno ù________Ú… #TPM# Começa logo essa joça e_é

_Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto que desenha com uma galinha O_O é serio, está no make off do mangá!_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3 –_ _Stow_**

_Ninguém sabe como você se sente. Ninguém lá que você gostaria de ver. Ninguém. _

_O dia era escuro e cheio de dor. Decepção e determinação em meio a tempestades._

_Por que a água da chuva purifica._

_Lava os teus pecados._

_E te martiriza com os raios._

_Dor e pureza no meio da tempestade._

_**Konan Pov's**_

**N**oite muito longa para mim, nos dias que se sucederão nada de mais. Até bem...Uma semana depois do ultimo incidente. Levantei como de costume um barulho de explosão de Deidara que se tornara meu oficial despertado sempre resolvia explodir algo as sete e meia. Mas assim que acordei fui direto para o chuveiro, estava me sentindo alem de imunda, muito confusa. Depois de deixar a água escorrer como um Tonico fortificante voltei a meu jeito indiferente e sereno. Primeiro engano ou ilusão do dia. Já descobrirão a causa. Me vesti de costume. Desci e já encontrei na sala postado de vigilante, Pain que me encarou com desaprovação. Belo jeito de começar o dia não acha? Ele sempre acorda tarde, mas hoje resolveu fazer diferente.

-Kami. A todos um bom dia.

**O**uvi alguns murmúrios de igualmente. Mas nada do ruivo que continuava mal humorado para comigo. No decorrer dos dias não ocorreu nada de estranho, talvez uma ou outra indireta normal nada alem disso. Tobi e Deidara apesar dos desentendimentos matinais, vespertinos e até noturnos se davam muito bem, como cão e gato. Deidara voltou a seu estado normal alegre, mas vez ou outra ainda o via entristecido, sempre o reanimando em seguida. Já Tobi, acabei gostando mais que o previsto do menino, era inocente, bobo e ingênuo em certas horas, mais sempre com um jeito de quem esconde coisa o que me deixava bem alerta perto dele.

**A** manhã foi tranqüila e a tarde mais ou menos. No finzinho da mesma Deidara foi com Kisame comprar alguns mantimentos numa vila próxima. Kakuzu e Hidan também haviam saído e bem Pain tava trancado na sala, Itachi no quarto e Zetsu bem...Alguém sabe alguma coisa do Zetsu? Imaginei que não. Tobi no banho e eu aproveitando o momento de conforto e paz para ler um pouco na sala.

**D**e maneira misteriosa havia aparecido um livro em minha escrivaninha, 'Lira Dos Vinte Anos' de Álvares de Azevedo, não conhecia o autor, devia ser estrangeiro. Eram poesias, românticas, mórbidas e muito profundas, que machucavam , mais faziam bem tanto aos olhos quanto a alma. Ele cantava a vida como um ganso a morte.

-Konan-sama...

**A** criatura estava lá a minha frente, olhando o livro. Eu encarei-o por cima do livro, ele foi até por trás de mim e leu por cima de meu ombro o poema que lia. Era "O Caminho Rasgou-Se – Mil Torrentes" Era belo, profundo e com significado especial. Logo que li os primeiros versos me apaixonei pelo mesmo.

-Tobi que saber se Konan gosta de poesia.

**S**orri para ele enquanto fechava o livro e colocava sobre as pernas, o convidando a se sentar a meu lado. Ele alegremente foi até o sofá e se sentou do meu lado meio largado e de maneira infantil. Interessante seria o contraste para quem visse, duas pessoas bem diferentes. Ele pegou o livro enquanto eu falava, o folheou e parou em uma pagina.

-Sim...Bem para ser sincera, não gostava até ler estes. Não sei quem me deu mas foi um presente maravilhoso e de muito bom gosto.

-Que bom Konan-sama poesia combina com suas feições e jeito delicado e calmo... Tobi acha agradável ver Konan lendo...Tobi pode fazer um pedido?

-Claro, diga. – falei meio encabulada.

-Tobi gostaria que Konan recitasse essa poesia para Tobi ouvi-la...

-Por que Tobi? Não prefere ler.

-Tobi que ouvir na voz de Konan.

**E**u fiquei ruborizada e muito desconcertada, virando imediatamente o rosto, para o livro. peguei da mão do moreno. De maneira desajeitada e sem graça, primeiramente passei os olhos na mesma, parando longamente na ultima frase. 'Espero agora meu Deus'... A poesia se Chamava "Amo A Voz Da Tempestade". No começo li de maneira contida, mas já na segunda parte deixei a voz fluir de maneira doce e suave, quando terminei olhei para ele esperando alguma coisa, vindo dele ou seria algo idiota como de uma criança ou inesperado demais. A ultima se concretizou.

-Tobi achou muito bonito.

-É, a poesia é realmente belíssima...

-Tobi tava falando da voz de Konan ao ler.

-...

**F**iquei novamente vermelha só que desta vez o encarava surpresa e até ele percebeu isso.

-Tobi ofendeu Konan-sama?

-Não Tobi, é que ninguém nunca me disse isso.

-Mas é Konan-sama, é verdade, Tobi não ta mentindo não...

-Obrigado Tobi...

-Konan-sama será que sempai vai demorar muito?

-Não, falta pouco para chegarem... É bom ver que se entenderam.

-Tobi gosta muito do sempai! Ele é divertido e muito legal com Tobi mesmo sem perceber!

-Que bom Tobi, espero que nada esteja te incomodando.

-Tobi só se incomoda do sempai não deixar Tobi sair com ele de madrugada, pra ir no...acho que o nome é boteco... é sim, boteco.

-Ele deve está preocupando em não quebrar essa sua inocência...

-Mas Tobi que ficar com sempai...

-Tobi, você já é de maior?

-Tobi tem mais de 18 anos sim..

-...Bem Tobi se quiser beber pode beber aqui...

-Mas não tem ninguém para acompanhar Tobi, ai Tobi acha que fica sem graça.

-Tobi você está se aproveitando da minha maneira maternal...

-Não entendi Konan-sama...Tobi ta sendo sincero, ninguém gosta de beber com Tobi.

**A** vontade que deu de dizer cínico foi sobre humana, mas lembrei que ele era diferente, era ingênuo, ou assim aparentava para mim. Então sem falar nada levantei e fui até a cozinha e trouxe uma garrafa de sidra que era de Hidan, mas depois o pagaria, peguei duas taças. Sentei-me de novo do lado dele, e depois de colocar em uma taça coloquei na outra entregando pro moreno.

-Fique à-vontade...Sempre que precisa de alguém para como diria Hidan_ 'encher a cara'_ chame-me motivos me sobram...

-Tobi quer saber por quer Konan é tão doce mas as vezes tão amarga.

-É complicado Tobi, as vezes quando me magoam ou quando me incomodam fico assim amarga.

-Tobi prefere a Konan doce. É mais sincera e alegre. Tobi acha que parece um anjo.

**E**u parei a taça no meio do caminho. Ele conseguira atiça novamente aquele lado que me dizia que ele escondia algo. Era um elogio, mais completamente diferente dos que Tobi fazia. Aquelas palavras me lembraram um ruivo a muito esquecido no meu passado.

-A Konan doce não pode existir, afinal sou uma kunoichi Tobi.

-Mesmo assim né Konan-sama. Tobi acha que nem todos conseguem fazer isso. Principalmente nós os Akatsuki.

-Que bom que pensa assim. Você também é assim, só que é espontâneo.

**D**esviei por um momento o rosto, pensando ter ouvido alguma coisa no segundo andar, mas não era nada, então quando olhei para ele de novo, me encarava de taça vazia. Ele era bem rápido.

-...Tobi queria saber por que os outros não incluem Tobi nos eventos como saídas deles...

-Vamos Tobi não fica assim....

-Tobi é um bom garoto...

-Tobi...

-Tobi nunca fez mal para eles, Tobi ser bom garoto...

-Tobi...

-Tobi sabe que não gostam de Tobi.

-...TOBI....

-Até mesmo Konan-sama nem deve gostar tanto assim de Tobi...

-Tobi!

**N**ão resistir aquela voz sentida, nem ao jeito entristecido que ele impregnou. Nossa ele conseguia me amolecer apenas com o tom de voz. Ele conseguiu. Ele sabia me manipular. As vezes eu me odeio.

-...Tava precisando comprar umas coisas pra cá e também dá uma espairecida...Você vai comigo.

-Serio Konan-sama! Tobi ta tão feliz!

-Vamos Tobi não é para tanto assim...

**N**a verdade era, tirando com Pain e raras vezes com Deidara, Sasori e Kakuzu eu praticamente só saia sozinha. E mesmo assim sempre havia um bom motivo para sair com eles.

-Tobi agradece Konan-sama!

-Então me chame apenas de Konan ou Konan-san, mais esquece o sama.

-Tobi vai chamar sim de Konan-chan.

-Vamos deitar Tobi parece que eles vão demorar e já ta tarde. Se quiser sair comigo amanhã

-Ok Konan-chan! ...Vai ser estranho, Tobi não lembra ter saído com uma mulher para se divertir.

**S**em querer deduzi de imediato que alem de tudo ele era virgem. Eu sinceramente NÃO precisava saber disso.

-Vai deitar então, daqui a pouco eles chegam.

-Boa noite Konan-chan!

-Boa noite Tobi.

**E**le correu subindo as escadas, e bateu a porta com força que acho que acordou Itachi. Simplesmente levei a garrafa e os copos para a cozinha e só então percebi que estava menos que a metade. Realmente o garoto era bem rápido, eu só bebi uma taça. Dei um sorriso imaginando quando ele bebeu tanto. Lavei os copos e levei a garrafa comigo junto com uma bacia. Acho que eu estava enlouquecendo.

**T**roquei de roupa, peguei a bacia coloquei sobre a escrivaninha e despejei parte do que sobrou. Depois pequei o cilindro com o coração do falecido ruivo e coloquei lá dentro junto ao liquido.

-Sabe Sasori, você nunca pode encher a cara comigo, mesmo assim nos ficávamos quase que embriagados quando começávamos a discutir...Um brinde, ao seu primeiro porre comigo! Um brinde a este origami que para seu azar ainda está vivo! Um brinde a essa marionete que morreu para sua sorte! Um brinde a nós!

**T**omei um grande gole. Estava completamente enlouquecida. Não de bêbada, mas embriagada de tristeza entalada. Fiz um origami para passar o tempo, para ver se me reanimava. Quando percebi já havia feito um origami de uma mascara, idêntica a de Tobi. Dei uma gostosa gargalhada, era irônico como se aproximamos dos outros sem querer. Guardei a mascara e fiz um novo origami, desta vez de anjo e coloquei junto ao cilindro dentro da bacia. Para que o origami e a marionete se afoguem de uma vez e bote um fim nessa vida simplória e sem sentido.

**A**final eu lutava por amor, e o que me faltava era justamente amor. Eu poderia conseguir de muitos homens amor, mas não dele. Podia ser perfeita mais ainda seria um bonequinho de papel na mão dele. Era irônico.

-A Sasori se você estivesse aqui concertesa seria o primeiro a rir comigo deste sentimento tão banal. Ele está morto, não é mais o meu Nagato. Meu Kami esta morrendo e nem consegue perceber. Eu ainda insisto em falar com um balde...

**M**e joguei de costas na cama e abracei o travesseiro. Já estava adormecendo quando me lembrei dos elogios de Tobi. Eram inocentes e doces. Sinceros e meigos. Ele era diferente. Era amigo, doce e fofo e muito inocente. Ele nem deve saber o que é sofrer por amor.

-Boa noite Sasori, nós vemos no céu. Vê se não bebe muito para não ficar com enxaqueca.

**V**irei o ultimo gole da garrafa e dormi um sono leve e doce como se flutuasse. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

**Q**uando acordei percebi o céu cinzento pela janela. Não me lembro mais imagino que sim. Levantei e fui direto ao banheiro tomar banho. Vesti-me, como era sábado e tinha folga vesti um vestido mais confortável. Azul marinho com flores brancas na borda era curto e bem rodado, com mangas compridas e decote canoa, coloquei um short por precaução e uma sapatilha cinza chumbo. Joguei uma jaqueta em tons de azul, preto e branco sopre os braços e desci com a rosa branca nas melenas. Encontrei Itachi com uma camisa de mangas comprida com outra normal sopre posta cinza e uma calça jeans escuro.

-Resolveu se vestir de mulher Konan. – O Uchiha brincou quando me viu, ele disfarçadamente me olhou de cima a baixo dando um sorriso de cinico.

-Vamos Itachi, o dia das bruxas está longe... E você continua de mascará. –Ele levantou a sobrancelha, e o sorriso se desfez, e deu lugar a um olhar felino.

-Vai sair bruxinha?- Ele falou com sarcasmo carregado.

-Sim, tenho que ver como anda Amegakure, pegar algumas coisas e ver o mundo alem da caverna.

-Pensei que iria me dizer que sua vida pessoal não me interessa.

-Não sou mal educada para seu azar, muito menos grosseira com meus companheiros.

-Está sendo muito humilde Konan, vai acabar me emocionando. – Ironizou ao Maximo.

-Claro! Afinal, eu não finjo ser anti-social por postura. - Golpe de mestre, ele odiava que eu falasse isso, normalmente ele me ignoraria para não ter que ouvir outra dessas.- Fria talvez, falsa nunca.

-Vou junto víbora. –Ele sorriu enquanto se levantava. – Tenho que passar na...

-O-o Tobi vai comigo. –Respondi levemente surpresa pelo oferecimento. –Deixa para a próxima Itachi...

-Você vai mesmo sair com 'Ele'? – Ele se virou para mim com uma sobrancelha levemente alta.

-Sim, vocês o excluem, então eu o convidei. Conte-me o que aconteceu? Está falante hoje.

-Me recuso a responder Konan.

-Ok...

-...-Ele olhou para mim, olhou para um lado prestando atenção, para o outro, e tentou ouvir alguma coisa. Enquanto ele examinava a sala eu peguei minha bolsa lateral que estava no cabideiro da sala. – É que...Esquece. – Subiu as escadas enquanto eu olhava meio confusa.

**O** comportamento do Itachi estava sendo estranho, parecia que queria me dizer algo, e fora muito agradável, alem de que queria me acompanhar. Como diria Deidara '_Tem caroço nesse angu. _'. Com pensamentos perdidos no moreno estranho, apareceu Tobi por trás de mim e chamou minha atenção com um toque em meu ombro. Quando virei o rosto a mascara laranja estava bem próximo de meu rosto como se me chama-se a tempos.

-Tobi surpreso, Konan-chan já ta pronta? Desculpa Tobi, Tobi tava falando com Pain-sama.

-Tudo bem, vamos Tobi?

-Hai! Konan-chan!

**L**evantei-me e abri a porta já com um guarda-chuva em mãos, e como imaginado, chuva. Era uma habilidade peculiar do Pain, ele podia fazer chover e com a chuva saber quem estava sobre ela, mesmo que seja uma pessoa numa cidade grande, ele saberia exatamente onde estava. Ignorando isso, também dependendo do tipo de chuva era fácil saber qual seu humor. Naquele momento era uma chuva fina porem bem persistente, ele obviamente estava calmo porem atento aos movimentos próximos. Abri o guarda-chuva e só então quando virei para o homem que aceitara me acompanhar, calça social preta, e colete preto sobre uma blusa social de botão branca. Com a mascara e com luvas negras, sapato social e bem, ele estava tão formal que me senti infantil.

-Sabe Tobi não era preciso se arrumar tanto, é um passeio bem Ca-asual. – Gaguejei ao reparar na formalidade.

-Desculpa Tobi. Tobi queria ficar a altura de Konan-chan.

**N**unca estive tão sem graça. A situação era diferente, mas a vermelhidão era obvia na minha pele pálida e sem nenhuma melanina. Tirei o mais rápido que pude a jaqueta e já ia entrar.

-B-bem, acho que vou ter que me trocar estou muito simplória....

**Q**uando estava voltando para me trocar ele segurou meu braço com força e me puxou em direção a chuva. Nossa ele conseguia ser imponente quando queria. Me virou em direção a porta segurando-me pela cintura com o braço direito e com o esquerdo pegou o guarda-chuva. Aquela mascara espiralada se virou me encarando.

-Tobi acha que Konan-chan esta linda do jeito que ta. Então Tobi diz para irmos logo.

-T-Tobi! –Não conseguia nem falar. Graças a Kami ele me soltou e pudemos andar normal, ele segurando o guarda-chuva e eu embaixo do próprio. Sem palavras, apenas um coração salafrario que batia forte e me deixava frustrada.

**A**ndamos até a vila que não era longe e entramos sem problema quando viram minha face, sorridentes deram passagem com saudações como _'É bom vê-la Satoshi-sama!' _Andamos mais um pouco e a mesma reação foi vista no mercado. Na companhia de Tobi que me ajudou prestativamente com os alimentos e com outras coisas. Sempre com a mesma reação das pessoas.

-Tobi viu como todos são agradecidos a Konan-chan.

-Sou como um anjo para eles, que leva pedidos, suplicas, milagres a seu deus. Sempre cumpro este dever com satisfação. O sorriso no rosto deles compensa cada conflito que tenho com Kami.

**C**onflitos que sempre me custavam caro. Mas sempre Kami atendia aos pedidos de seu povo. Nunca ouve um caso que ele pudesse resolver que ele não o tenha feito. Parei em frente a um par de copos único de vidro com desenhos de espirais negras, um azul e outro vermelho. Bem moderno.

-Bom que Konan-chan seja tão boa com seu povo.

-Vou levar este para você e este para mim, são iguais só muda a cor.

-Obrigado Konan-chan...

-Vou pagar, me encontra na saída... Tem certeza que não quer nada Tobi?

-Não Konan-chan, Tobi já ta satisfeito com o cereal dele! – A criatura abraçou com tanto carinho e jeito a caixa de cereal que tive que rir da cena. Um riso doce, sonoro e angelical, como sei? Simples todos olharam para mim.

**Q**uando me toquei já estava cercada de algumas pessoas que rezavam outras que pediam graças, tive que pegar pelo braço de Tobi e puxá-lo para perto, para não me perder dele. O que fez certas perguntas se intensificarem.

-Por favor, dei-me licença.

**A**s pessoas pararam imediatamente, de nos rodear, sabia o motivo, minha voz saiu altiva, com um tom de autoridade e respeito. Eles não se ofenderam, aumentaram mais o sorriso, e se foram aos poucos.

-Desculpe-me Tobi. –Voltei a ficar seria, e ele não gostou.

-Konan, vamos pagar as compras e passear um pouco. – Ele não falara tão infantil, desta vez, falara com um tom mais amargurado.

-Claro.

**F**iz o que devia, e levei as sacolas até a torre onde mais tarde deveríamos pegar as mesmas. O acompanhei conversando sobre coisas diversas e sem importância, comemos um sanduíche cada, mais mesmo assim não vi o rosto dele. Iríamos para a torre, eu me diverti como nunca. Tobi comentava varias vezes coisas que me deixavam constrangidas como. _"Tobi acha que Konan-chan é muito delicada para isso e aquilo ou Konan-chan Tobi acha que não deveria ficar tão seria o sorriso de Konan-chan é tão bonito."_ então ele fez a pergunta.

-Konan-chan, Tobi que saber se Konan é mulher do Pain-sama.

-Por que Tobi? – Detestava aquela pergunta

-Por que Konan faz tudo que Pain-sama manda mesmo que não goste e ainda deixa as vezes ele falar coisas que Tobi não gosta de ver que são para Konan-sama.

-O que isso tem haver com minha relação com Pain Tobi? Eu o obedeço afinal eu sou uma Akatsuki.

-Tobi sabe que está mentindo.

-Tobi...

**A**ntes que pudesse termina, uma mulher puxou desesperada o meu braço. Era uma senhora de idade e estava ensopada como se tivesse andado na chuva por horas e pelo esforço para respirar por quilômetros também.

-Satoshi..Barragem...Transbordando...Mortos...Rachadura!

**E**u segurei a mulher que caiu exausta e desmaiada, ela estava perdendo pulso. Olhei para Tobi que entendeu e pegou a mulher nos braços. E comecei a soltar papeis que se transformaram em asas na minhas costas. A chuva engrossará. Pain sabia que eu estava ali. Sabia como eu olhava para Tobi, tão determinada quanto a chuva a me impedir de chegar a tempo.

-Tobi, leve-a para o hospital, vá para a torre, avise Pain, pegue as compras e volte para a Akatsuki. Vou para a barragem.

-Sim Konan-chan... Tive a impressão que a voz dele mudara drasticamente ficando seria e fria, mais acho que fora somente impressão.

**A**lcei vôo, todos olhavam para o céu me vendo de tal forma, incluindo Tobi. Varias pessoas rezavam por onde eu passava, estava sendo difícil manter a altitude e a direção com o vento e a chuva que pesava nas assas, mas eu estava determinada. Quando cheguei a barragem percebi que o transbordamento estava afetando a estrutura. Soltei de meu corpo vários papeis os usando para aumentar o tamanho da mesma.

**E**stava ali a horas, e nada de ajuda. A chuva rala se transformara em tempestade, forte e muito peculiar, uma tempestade determinada, não um chuvisco calmo ocasional, mas uma tempestade furiosa, determinada a destruir a barragem com trovões que se intensificavam com o passar das horas. Pain queria que aquilo fosse destruído. Meu Kami ordenava. Cada vez mais eu enfraquecia e a tempestade aumentava. Quando estava a ponto de desistir, eu vi crianças ali e percebi só então que havia um orfanato ali. Nesta hora minhas forças já escassas retornaram.

-Konan-chan! Pain –sama disse que era para deixar que seja destruída!

**A**quela mascara me encarava lá debaixo. Aquela criatura também estava ali, a barragem estava rachando meu chakra estava já escassas e não agüentaria muito tempo. Lancei os dados a sorte. Essa seria a minha primeira desobediência.

-Tobi! Tire todas as crianças daqui…

-Mas Konan-chan, Pain-sama disse que...

-AGORA!

**E**le não precisou ouvir duas vezes, já tinha duas crianças em cada braço e levava para longe. Um, Dois, três casais de crianças, só faltava mais alguns, e a barragem estava se rachando cada vez mais. Não conseguia mais prestar atenção em nada que não fosse em meus papeis que lutavam para tapar as rachaduras. Só faltava mais uma criança. Sem mais forças, ou era a mim ou a criança e Tobi que vinha sem notar o desastre.

**S**em nem ao menos conseguir lembrar do que pensei na hora, uma rachadura que se juntou as outras destruiu a barragem, lancei me em direção a criança e a Tobi que chegara neste exato momento, usei todas minhas forças para ser mais rápida que a água. Peguei o homem pela mão assim como a menina e alcei vôo, mesmo assim uma onda me pegou com força suficiente para me arremessar e perder o controle. Não pensei em nada, protegi os dois com minhas ultimas folhas durante a queda. Não o deixaria morrer, não ele, não mesmo! Nem a pobre criança por capricho. Daria minha vida, mais salvaria a deles.

**V**i o suficiente para saber que eles atingiram a terra e não seriam levados pela água. Já eu, apenas senti um choque molhado contra meu corpo eu fui engolida num redemoinho da qual não conseguia me livrar, tentei concentrar-me e nadar para superfície, mas não me restavam chakra nem forças. Já não respirava e a água gelada me invadia os pulmões e não tinha mais fôlego quando minhas ultimas bolhas fugiram de minha boca. Eu iria morrer. Então ouve um choque contra a água que me arrastava numa correnteza furiosa. Uma coisa laranja apareceu bem nesta hora, era espiralada, e me puxou forte e me segurou enquanto me levava para o que deveria ser a superfície, este teve que me carregar para terra firme. Antes de chegar até a mesma eu desmaiei observando aquela mascara laranja com cabelos ensopados.

**L**embro apenas de uma boca gelada forçando o ar para dentro de mim. De um sussurro de não desista. De ser carregada e colocada na minha cama. De um beijo terno na testa. De depois de alguns momentos ter conseguido reagir, ainda que exausta e colocar uma roupa seca para poder dormir. Então apenas…

**A**penas sonhei com ele e com a lembrança de um salvamento estupidamente burro e corajoso.

**L**ogo que abri os olhos percebi que uma tempestade que mais parecia o fim dos tempos caia com uma intensidade desmasiada grande para ser normal. Na verdade eu enlouqueci ou a água que engoli ainda fazia efeito sobre mim? Eu sabia o motivo da tempestade, somente um demente faria uma tempestade daquela quando furioso, quando contrariado...Quando desafiado.

-Pain...

**S**em pensar duas vezes, eu levantei, estava com uma camisola preta de renda e semitransparente, cabelo solto e nada mais alem da calcinha também de renda obvia por debaixo da curta camisola. Se eu pudesse me arrepender de um ato impensado seria esse. Eu sai como estava de cabelo solto com a droga da 'camisolinha' e bufando de raiva.

-Bom di...Meu Jashim... – Exclamou Hidan- Estou nos céus...

-Bom dia Kon... –Ficou mudo Kakuzu.

**D**esci as escadas com eles em meu encalço querendo que eu fosse vestir algo. Alem do dia cinzento, chuvoso, depressivo e provocante mente trovejosa e determinada. Todos resolveram se reunir hoje na sala, todos, mais os dois que vinham atrás de mim.

-Um...Konan, acho melhor você colocar alguma outra roupa. – Deidara disse com um sorriso cinicamente safado – Mas se quiser ficar assim eu entendo.

-Que é isso Konan.... – Itachi exclamou com o rosto rubro primeira vez que vi aquilo.

-Konan-chan! – Kisame estava tão azul que imaginei seriamente o fato de ele poder estar tendo um infarto tubaronico.

-....Strip tease agora Konan? –Falou o lado preto de Zetsu. –Vai vestir uma roupa mulher! –Falou o branco.

-Calado bando de abutres...

**C**om um olhar mais assassino fiz eles ficarem quietos, apesar de meu sangue estar fervendo eu não perdi completamente a compostura continuava seria e calma como sempre mais exalava de maneira que nem eu entendia uma força sobre eles que o fizeram não só ficarem quietos como se afastarem de mim. Abri a porta da frente e sai na chuva mesmo. Fui até um pouco a frente e deixei meu corpo molhar, formei asas de papeis nas costas e na chuva mesmo, descalça e semi nua sobrevoei o terreno atrás da bendita torre. Encontrei não muito longe a antena sobre a arvore mais alta, com um homem de cabelos laranjas lá abaixo.

-Acabe com essa tempestade Pain.

-Quem pensas que é para dar-me ordens?

**M**eu sorriso angelical se formou e antes que ele pudesse reagir atingi com uma pequena folha a nuca dele para que desmaiasse. Não era o corpo do reino Deeva, o mesmo que já fora de Yahiko, mais o do Reino animal um ninja que eu não conhecia mais que já morrera.

-Sou uma mensageira que conhece seus pontos fracos.

**A**lcei vôo de novo, sobrevoei o terreno até ter certeza que a chuva estava começando a se desfazer. Era completamente normal chover, mais tempestades como aquelas só Kami tinha o poder de fazer. Todos os Akatsukis estavam reunidos na porta quando voltei. Estavam me esperando, isso eu pude perceber, todos lá menos Pain e Tobi. Eu estava ensopada é claro, mais o céu já estava voltando ao normal, parcialmente. Eu pousei em frente a todos, minhas asas se desfizeram, sabia que eles iriam falar alguma coisa de reprovação.

-Saiam da frente.

-Uma vez você disse que não valia a pena desafiá-lo.

-Eu sei. Faça o que eu digo não faça o que eu faço.

**A**ntes que Kakuzu pudesse dizer algo mais eu forcei a passagem direta para dentro da casa. Ouvi ainda alguns argumentos que ignorei completamente. Meu semblante estava frio, meu corpo encharcado, meu olhar era tão forte no momento que a simples menção de olhar no rosto de alguns que entraram em meu caminho foi o suficiente para fazê-los afastarem da porta. Cada passo que eu dava para mais próximo era uma respiração, um olhar que ficava mais apreensivo para mim.

**E**stava a três passos da porta. No primeiro folhas de papel se soltaram de áreas distintas do meu corpo. No segundo elas já estavam todas sobre a porta a fazendo ranger. No terceiro a porta estava no chão com fumaça e dois seres me olhando. No primeiro passo para dentro da sala o ruivo exigira minha retirada. No segundo se levantará indiferente a fúria que exalava e estava pronto para me expulsar se fosse preciso. No terceiro eu parei e ele se calou, sabia que não iria arrastar o pé dali.

-Tobi, vá brincar com Deidara, eu e Nagato temos que conversar…

**E**le olhou para Pain que nem ao mesmo reagirá, aqueles olhos espiralados continuavam fitando-me com força para conseguir fazer até mesmo Kakuzu se arrepiar. A criatura foi-se sem dizer nada. Assim que ele saiu, as folhas que antes arrombaram a porta agora bloquearam a mesma. Era apenas eu e ele.

-Nagato…

-Como você ousa se intrometer numa decisão minha? Primeiro contra a partida de Sasori. Segunda sobre o novo time. Terceira sobre a vila. Você deve ser obediente. Sem reclamações…

-Cale a boca Nagato, que quem vai escutar agora é você e nem ouse levantar a voz contra mim. Primeiro, eu disse que era uma enorme estupidez mandá-lo para a missão. Segundo, forçar a barra com Deidara não funciona, terceiro eram crianças! Não sabiam nem mesmo escrever seu próprio nome, menores do que nós quando ficamos órfãs! Sabe disso melhor do que eu e está se fazendo de cego, surdo e mudo!

-Konan você não trabalha para questionar ordens, trabalha para obedecê-las, o que não tem feito muito! Perdas são necessárias para alcançarmos nosso objetivo, disciplina é essencial para o cumprimento do dever e dor é necessárias para se haver paz! Como minha mensageira deveria ser a primeira a saber disso!

-Claro! Envia-se um time qualificado para obedecer com êxito completo uma missão. Analisa-se as habilidades antes da decisão e exigência de disciplina, e quanto a dor. Nós dois sabemos bem que não era um momento para está sua demonstração de autoridade como deus! Uma coisa é manter a paz através de dor, outra é manter a paz através de medo! Medo destrói!

-Foi uma grave desobediência que tu me fizeste Konan. Não mandei que interferisse no desabamento da barragem! Quase morreu por inutilidades e pecados que nem são seus! Eles pecaram e só estavam pagando pelo mesmos! A destruição foi necessária para que uma área com grande risco de invasão fosse barrada! Criada por acaso através de plantações.

-Claro, se fosse assim eu certamente teria feito eu mesma a destruição da barragem, mas se tivesse me ouvido quando trouxe os pedidos e agradecimentos de seu próprio povo saberia que bem abaixo da barragem havia um orfanato, e logo pouco mais a área de plantações era metade interligada com sete zonas de moradia! Casas das pessoas de classe bem baixa e muito carente até mesmo do que comer! Alem de fome e sem teto eles perderam os emprego! A razão das plantações eram estas! O senhor feudal permitiu…

-O SENHOR FEUDAL! ELE FOI O PRIMEIRO RESPONSAVEL!

-Abaixe o tom Nagato. Seus rugidos não funcionam comigo. Desobedeci e vou pagar o preço que for, mais não deixaria simplesmente que matasse aquelas crianças que não tem culpa de nada.

-Konan será que ainda não entendeu? Não importa, ninguém poupa, ninguém perdoa. Nem mesmo você, eu ou qualquer um lá fora. Se a culpada não paga, outro tem que pagar, esse é um dos preços da dor. Sem dor, sem paz.

-Fale o que quiser. Não muda o fato de que foi irresponsável, com sigo, seu povo e esta organização. Se continuar assim só vai haver mortes desnecessárias e cedo ou tarde vai ser sua vez de morrer por suas próprias irresponsabilidades! Eu só mantive a barragem de pé por está fazendo o seu trabalho lá, cuidar, zelar e proteger aquele povo! O seu povo que o idolatra, Você é o deus deles! O meu deus! Nós damos o sangue e suor para fazer tudo o que nós ordena! E Você acaba de agradecê-los destruindo seus lares, empregos, famílias, vida e sabe mais o que!

**E**le estava furioso comigo. Se fosse outra pessoa mataria sem dó. Aquela lamina fria estava em meu pescoço, uma kunai que ele mantinha bem rente a minha pele. Seus olhos me diziam que ele estava lutando muito para não cortar minha pele.

-Você é um deus e eu sou seu anjo. Eu sou sua mensageira. Sou seu servo mais fiel, eu posso te idolatra, posso lhe respeitar, posso fazer tudo que você quer cegamente, mais nunca nem mesmo nascendo de novo, vai conseguir me fazer sentir medo de você. O que eu digo é por que me importo e quero servi a um deus, não a um irresponsável. Então trate de tirar esta kunai daí ou cortar logo meu pescoço.

-Admiro sua obediência Konan, mais não preciso de conselheira, sei o que estou fazendo. Apenas

obedeça.

**E**le retirou lentamente a kunai de meu pescoço. Depois que a guardou sentou-se em sua devida cadeira. Me encarava ainda de maneira fria, cruel e furiosamente determinado, como uma tempestade.

-Nagato… Você me conhece, sabe que estou disposta a pagar pelos pecados deles, então faça-me um favor, comunique-me antes e quando for fazer algo com a vila, avise-me pois seu mensageiro sou eu. Eu sou o instrumento que você sempre usou para punir ou gratificar. Por que está mudando as coisas agora?

-Não lhe devo satisfações de minha conduta.

-Quando você mudou tanto Nagato…Está perdendo o que lhe resta deste jeito.

-Pain.

-…

-Suba e coloque uma roupa descente. Não é adequado a um anjo andar de lingerie. Quando voltar lhe entregarei uma missão.

-…Hai.

**E**u sei que aquilo era um jeito dele escapar da conversa. Ele já não era o mesmo. Estava perdendo o meu deus. Não tive escolha, me virei indo embora e abrindo as folhas que usara como porta tive a impressão de ouvir um 'Desculpe-me Konan' só que aquilo parecia tão impossível que ignorei completamente. Parte de mim queria acreditar que ouviu, a outra parte mais racional e pratica dizia que não. A racional venceu. Passei pela porta de cabeça erguida a maioria fingia que não me viu outros me olhavam indiscretamente.

-Satoshi.

-Kakuzu.

**E**le passou por mim e deixou discretamente em uma de minha mãos um papel. Eu subi as escadas e fui direto para a janela de meu quarto. Abri a mesma, voltará a forte chuva. Mas desta vez sem relâmpagos e ventania muito forte, apenas água. Meti-me debaixo da chuva e concentrei algumas folhas a formar asas para ficar flutuando um pouco, fechei os olhos deixei toda a tensão, frustração, fúria se ir. A água que escorria lavava meu corpo, mente, alma, mas não lavava os pecados que já cometi por meu deus. Certas manchas de sangue nunca me deixaram, mesmo que a água pura da chuva lave-me. No começo eram respingos, depois manchas, agora sou tão rubra quanto o sangue de minhas vitimas. Este é o preço que pago.

**T**ive que abandonar minhas asas quando percebi a presença do ruivo as minhas costas. Voltei a sacada. A chuva disfarçava perfeitamente, mas eu deixava algumas poucas lagrimas caírem, quando reabri meus olhos, percebi que nada mudou, ainda continuava sem minha luz. Isso me matava por dentro.

-Purifica-te. Apenas observarei.

-Não há necessidade.

-Sou teu deus, quando purifica-te também purifica parte de mim.

-… Não entendo-te…

-Não é para entender.

**E**le deu as costas e desapareceu pela porta. Deixou a mim sozinha sob a chuva. Eu entrei, já que meu ritual fora interrompido não iria conseguir da continuidade. Sequei meu corpo e me vesti com a roupa de missão. Quando desci, havia apenas Tobi e Pain. Eles se viraram para mim e eu fui diretamente a eles.

-Konan, sua missão será feita junto com Tobi. Você conhece melhor o pais de Ame e Tobi é bom parceiro de luta. Vais encontrar e seqüestrar o atual conselheiro do senhor feudal que o está manipulando contra Amegakure no Sato, e o desmascare, tenho provas mais nenhuma muito forte de que ele seja cúmplice de Konoha. Aproveite e vá a vila e destrua definitivamente a barragem como uma mensagem a quem se opõe a mim.

-Sim.

-Hai Pain-sama! Tobi vai cuidar da Konan direitinho! Tobi é bom garoto vai cumprir a missão!

**E**u não sabia naquele momento. Mais aquela missão mudaria para sempre o rumo da minha historia. Aquela mascará eu me lembrava vagamente que me salvará a vida. Que me obedecerá em meio a uma desordem e me ajudava mesmo com pequenos gestos de maneira cuidadosa. Eu estava ficando encantada em como ele era diferente, mas muito desconfiada destas atitudes e jeito inesperado.

**D**epois da tempestade sempre vem a bonança. Não percebi de imediato, mais fui tomada de extrema satisfação ao saber que iria ficar junto com o moreno por um tempo. Não são as coisas que estão mudando, mas eu é que estou e estranhamente elas começaram com a chegada deste que agora temporariamente era meu parceiro.

-Então vamos Tobi?

-HAI! Konan-chan!

**E**ra um princípio extremamente favorável.

_Você abre os olhos, mas nada mudou. _

_Seu Deus de Dor e Pecado. _

_Ninguém para mostrar a Luz._

_Apenas a tempestade que lava sua alma. O dia vira noite._

_Era inevitável a queda. _

_Isso está a matando._

* * *

**Oie** povão 8D Ok gente, ficar sem internet em um lugar que você não conhece ninguém é uma grande e enorme droga! ¬¬ sem falar na minha maldita TPM que veio atacada, ta mudando da água pro vinho e para o que realmente interessa.

**A** Fanfic da Konan e do Tobi ta finalmente ganhando uma forma firme. Ainda falta bastante coisa. Estou tentando acompanhar os acontecimentos normais para não sair da realidade e até que está indo bem. Apesar de aparentar em certas partes que a Konan sempre ta certa ou que alguns dos membros da encima dela, não é bem assim. Isso é só para matar a duvida de uma amiga que me perguntou se todos sentiam algo pela anil, vou logo aproveitar para quem também possa pensar isso e esclarecer meu ponto de vista.

_**Se quiser não prescisa ler**_

**A** resposta é bem simples, até mesmo para a própria Konan deve ser difícil não poder da voto de confiança a ninguém e ter que ficar sempre sozinho, afinal é algo solitário ser um Akatsuki. Mas isso não que dizer que ela é disputada por todos como carne de açougue não. Pelo menos no meu ponto de vista é assim. Vou dar exemplos.

_-Ela é doce e cuidadosa, alguns podem ter um interesse como alguém que se importe com eles, como seria fácil de imaginar o Deidara. _

_-Já ela é uma mulher bonita e atraente, então obvio que em certos momentos a testosterona deles vai falar alto, como seria bem esperado do Hidan. _

_-Ela é inteligente e calma, o que faria até mesmo os mais frios se interessarem em desvendar os mistérios da pálida, como Itachi, Kakuzu e Sasori._

_-E para finalizar, ela é ingênua e responsável. E para quem não sabe isso é muito pois mostra sinceridade e caráter, que faria a maior parte daquele bando se importar, mesmo que um pouco com ela._

**É** bem fácil anexar na mente que como sendo única mulher todos só tão interessados em traçar ela, mais eu pretendo mostrar que é bem além disso.

**Entenderam** meninas e meninos? A titia Red Rose não ta se aproveitando dos pobres e inocente membros da Akatsuki ta? 8D ok, bem que eu gostaria de me aproveitar deles mais isso não vem ao caso ^-^' ... Bem.

_**Previsões do próximo capitulo.**_

**Você!** É você mesmo! Ai sentado nessa cadeira lendo estás adoráveis palavras sem nexo, meus parabéns! Você acaba de ganhar o titulo de 'Saco de papai Noel 2009' 8D afinal isto está um saco e-e mas bem, para quem quer uma previsão básica dos acontecimentos do próximo capitulo:

Eu adianto que basicamente o cupido vai está solto e essa será uma missão inesquecível para Konan e Tobi.

Admito que vou deixar bem explicito algumas coisas como obediência e objetivo.

**Ok**, BOM VOYAGE! [?] 8D amo vocês, são os únicos com saco para ler até aqui minhas inúteis e estúpidas palavras. TT0TT A titia Red Rose ta orgulhosa! O resto só saberão lendo baby! ;D

**Gaara-** Euge acab...e-e

**RedRose-** É Senhorita milady Eugene Hatcherian Red Rose para ignóbios[?] que deixam Yamanakas e Matsuris darem encima de si u_u

**Gaara-** 9_9 Vai começar....

**RedRose-** Revira os 'oio' não que eu não acabei quadrúpede!

_**-Escrita interrompida por brigas conjugais, retornaremos as atividades no próximo capitulo.-**_

_**~ATENÇÃO!~**_

_**Ei! Antes de apertar aquele 'x' lindo e vermelho faça um favorzinho, deixe uma **__**review! Ou eu posso demorar MUUUUUUITO para postar denovo.**_

_**Só depende de Você! **_


End file.
